Ice Queen (Book 1) Kyoko Uzumaki
by BrittanyWilton
Summary: Kyoko had been left alone most of her life, spending most waking moments studying or training, now she's been placed on Team Seven, and she wants to know who she had pissed off, because she was seconds away from killing her team. Along with their sensei, will she be able to helped? Or is she a lost cause. Fem Naruto. Naruko. Beta Needed.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Kyoko Uzumaki," Iruka shouted as Sasuke Uchiha walked out of the exam room. A forehead protector proudly worn, a smirk played on his pale face. Kyoko only rolled her eyes at the 'prodigy' of her class. She only sighed as she stood up, ignoring the looks from her peers, she was used to it. And she didn't care what they thought.

Kyoko only looked at Iruka and Mizuki, waiting for them to tell her what she had to do to pass the Ninjutsu part of the Genin Exam.

"Kyoko, transformation jutsu," Iruka told the eleven year old girl, she was the prankster in their year level. He didn't judge her for that, since he was also a prankster as a child, but her pranks looked more like pay back, then harmless fun. "Transform into either myself or Mizuki."

"Transformation Jutsu," Kyoko said as she transformed into a perfect copy of Iruka. Letting the henge go, she only waited for the next Jutsu.

"Replacement."

Kyoko only nodded before swapping places with Mizuki, she didn't want to show off, it was better if everyone thought she was dead last, with no hope of living the first six months of her 'new' lifestyle. Dark blue eyes only looked at the male on the floor, before he was back in his seat.

Replacement was the one Jutsu she used the most, using it time and time again to get away from ANBU and other shinobi. She had taken the test two times before this, at nine and ten. She just wanted to leave, since none of the teachers really liked her, but she could say that the feeling was mutual.

"Now, you must make three perfect clones, and you'll pass."

"At least three?"

"Yes."

Nodding her head, she looked around the room. This was the one Jutsu she could never do, the amount of chakra she needed was too small for her to actually use. She had spent years trying to control her massive resources to be able to pull it off, but in the hand, it just couldn't be done.

"Clone Justu," she whispered. She had broken into the tower, more then times then she cared to admit, over the years. It wasn't like any paid enough attention to her, she disappeared for weeks on end and no one knew. A solid clone, it was the only way she could use this to her advantage. "Did I pass?"

Iruka only nodded before pointing to the table. Mizuki only glared at her, he was hoping that she would fail, so he could get her to steal the forbidden scroll, but now it looked like he was going to have to use Plan B.

Kyoko only nodded, before taking one of the darker blue forehead protectors. Leaving the room, she only looked at the orange of her jumpsuit. The first she was going to do, was change her clothes. She didn't need to wear 'kill me' orange, she knew she would be a hundred time more dangerous with the colour. "I did it, Mama. Kurama."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Team Seven

Kyoko could remember every detail about her short life. She could remember when she was born, the moment she opened her eyes. It was something she kept to herself, that the warmth of her Mama's and Papa's words, were hers alone and no one else's. Her Mama's blood going onto her face, as Kurama was sealed into her by her Papa. Then tears, both the good and the bad.

It didn't matter to her, since the moment her Papa had passed away, her Mama sealed herself into the seal, not wanting her baby to be alone. It was the only love she knew, but she knew that the older women only had a few more days, before she too passed on.

She had met her when she was three, along with Kurama. A group of villagers had taken their 'hunt' too far and she almost died. It was then she started to train to become a Shinobi, it was then, that she wasn't injured.

"The hunters turned into the hunted," Kyoko whispered to herself looking at her broken bathroom mirror, brushing her red hip long hair. She was going to grow it the same length as her Mama's, allowing her left eye to be covered. "Too bad. They never did found out what happened to them."

She only chuckled, before pulled her short black dress over her head, along with a black biker shorts and fishnet stockings. She never liked sleeved, so she picked something that hugged her neck and went her shoulders. Sleeveless, she had a jumper stored in the seal in one of her white bracelet's. She always carried supplies on her, thus she had about two bracelet's on each arm. No one knew about the seals, and she wasn't about to tell any one.

Putting on her knee high boots, she jumped from her apartment window on the top floor, and made her way to the academy.

When Kyoko walked into the room, she didn't talked to anyone, she simply walked to a random seat and sat down. Forehead protector around her neck, hiding a black chocker necklace.

"First!" shouted two girls. Kyoko knew who they were without looking at them, their horrid voices were enough. Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno. Fan girls, she thought putting her head on her arms.

"Baka Kyoko, move!" Sakura shouted as she walked next to the red head. When she didn't move, or say anything, she lifted up her fist and went to punch her, until her hand was caught. Blue eyes looked into green, and Kyoko's hand tightened, almost threatening to break her bones.

"Why should I?" she asked the pink haired girl, while the blonde just looked at her old friend.

"Because I want to sit next to Sasuke-kun," Ino whined, blue eyes demanding she moved. While Kyoko only glared at the two. "So move it!"

"Let me tell you something. Just because you want something. Doesn't mean you get it," Kyoko huffed not letting go of Sakura's hand, she knew the pink haired girl might just try hitting her again, and she wasn't going to risk it. "You want to sit next to the emo bastard and I want people to stop glaring at me. They have something in common, neither are going to happen. So built a bridge and get over it."

Both Ino and Sakura glared at each other, in the end Ino sat next to one of her dad's friend's children. Choji, a chubby boy with brown Sakura just pouted as she sat down next to Kyoko.

Sasuke only looked at the white board, he was just glad he wouldn't have someone asking him out on a date. He liked his hearing, crossing his hands on front of his face, he went back to what he was doing before banshee one and two barged into the room, planning his revenge.

Kyoko tuned out Iruka's voice, she had heard this speech more times then she cared too. He said it at the end of each day, and to each class that had passed their exams. Reminding them why they were training, to protect their village and their team mates lives.

"Team Seven; Sakura, Sasuke and Kyoko," Iruka said, Kyoko had bee pulled out of her thoughts the moment he said 'team one', she just didn't know them. Not that she really knew those on her own team. "Team Eight; Kiba, Shino and Hinata. Team Ten; Ino, Choji and Shikamaru. Now be back here in an hour."

"Sasuke, do you want to have lunch?" Sakura asked as Iruka left the room. Kyoko only looked at her, before rolling eyes. Even she knew the answer to that question. "You know, as a team?"

Kyoko only blinked at her, before smiling at the girl. Taking a hold of Sasuke's arm, she only blinked. "You know something, you only want a date. You really have no pride, desperate whore."

-Ice Queen-

Kyoko only looked at the sky, the grassy hill was soft underneath her. She had dropped Sasuke at his compound and left. She had done it to annoy Ino and Sakura, nothing more, nothing less.

She didn't know why people liked Sasuke, it wasn't like he did much. He didn't try talking to people, and yet, he had almost the entire village ready to bend over backwards for him. Yet, he acted like he was the most abused, and abandoned child in the village, while she knew some orphan's were lucky to make it to her age.

She sighed as pink hair blocked her vision, she had hoped that Sakura would brother someone else with her problems, she didn't care that they were on the same time. She wanted to spend as much time as she could away with, away from her.

"Where did you take Sasuke?" Sakura asked, she thought since they were on the same team. That she would tell her, after all, he was her true love. "Do you like him?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Same reason why I don't know where he is."

"But you dropped him off."

"You know he has legs right? He moves like the rest of us."

"Huh?"

"You have air between your ears, I swear."

"Why don't you know where he is?"

"Cause I don't care."

"Bu-"

"It's great that you like him," Kyoko told her, putting her hand over her mouth. Sakura had yet to move her head, and thus the girl was leaning over her. Kyoko didn't want to know what it would look like to anyone else. "It shows how boy crazy the boys in this village are. Along with how power hungry said parents are."

"I'm not boy crazy," Sakura told her the moment Kyoko moved her hand.

"Never said you were."

"But -"

"Besides from Hinata, ever single girl in that class is going to die."

"Die?" Sakura only looked at her. Kyoko was the smallest in their class, she was the same height as most eight year olds. She was also the most childish looking. She only blinked at her words.

"You're weak. The enemy always goes after the weakest link."

"Sasuke-kun will protect me."

"You're talking about someone who wants to kill his remaining family," Kyoko told her, putting her arm to her side. She had a feeling she would need it, either to push Sakura way, or to catch one of the girl's weak punches. "You know that right? He doesn't exactly

keep it a secret."

"He doesn't."

"He cares about nothing, only revenge."

"He doesn't!"

"I'm not going to talk you about something so stupid."

"Sasuke-"

"Shut up slut!"

"I'm not a slut."

"Dress like one."

Sakura only blinked at her words, she loved her red dress and green shorts. Like she could judge, her black dress covered less then her own did. "Mum says I look pretty."

"She lied. You're ugly."

"No, you are."

"Wow, like I care."

-Ice Queen-

Sakura wasn't happy, Kyoko had disappeared before she could say anything about her comment, she thought girl's cared about their appearance. Her mum always told her, that one clue that female shinobi's had was too look sexually appealing. That and she couldn't find Sasuke, which didn't help with her mood.

Kyoko was reading one of her Medical Ninjutsu books, through she had covered the cover making it look like a cookbook. She was just glad that Sakura wasn't talking, she didn't care what Sasuke was doing.

"He's late," Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs, jumping from her seat and walking in front of the classroom. Back and forth. "He's late three hours late! All the other teams are gone, Iruka-sensei is gone -"

Kyoko only sighed, closing her book and throwing a blank scroll at her head. Sakura only looked at her with wide eyes, no one had ever thrown something at her, and she didn't know what to do about it. "You know, you're going to die. I swear I'll kill you if you're this loud in a mission. I'm not going to risk my life, because you can't shut your mouth for a few hours."

"You can't."

"Who said I couldn't?"

"It's against the law."

"Out in the field, dimwit, the law means nothing."

"The rules -"

"All rules are meant to be broken."

"But -"

"Shut up or I'll kill you this minute." Kyoko told her, when she sat back down the door opened. A man with sliver hair that seemed to not care about gravity. "It looks like our sensei decided to turn up. How lovely."

Kakashi only looked at the red haired girl, he was excepting a prank. After all, he thought it was part of the Uzumaki blood to do, it was what Kushina had told him. "Meet me on the roof in five minutes."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two: C-rank Madness

"What's the distance of the target?" Kakashi asked while two pre-teens looked at a small cat, a ribbon tied to it's left ear.

Sakura had thought the older shinobi had been joking when they said the cat was a demon, it almost had the same sense of humour Kyoko had, and it looked like they were right. About both being a demon.

"Five meters," Sakura told him, while getting ready to chase said demon. Both she and Sakura had ran around the entire village in the last five hours and she was tired. "I'm in position."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, he glared at the cat. It was wasting his time, he had to train and this thing was cutting into said time to do it.

"Target has been caught," Kyoko said. She had seen her team for a few days, it wasn't like they noticed. She had to tell Kakashi before she left, but she didn't have to tell Sakura or Sasuke. "How long does it take to catch a cat?"

"You would know if you were helping!" Sakura yelled at her, while she looked at her 'team mate', the red haired girl had something on her neck. It looked brown, so she guessed it was dirt, after all. If she wasn't helping them, then she had to be training. It wasn't like she left the village.

"Is it Tora? Ribbon on the left year?" Kakashi asked drawing both girl's attention to the ask at hand. It was strange for him to see Kyoko hold something gently, instead of throwing a weapon at it. "Mission is completed."

-Ice Queen-

"Now Team Seven, your next mission. Babysitting an elders daughter, picking up supplies from an neighbouring town or help with the potato harvest," Hiruzen told them looking at the scroll in front of him, keeping an eye on Kyoko, since she most likely would be going home.

Kyoko only nodded before pulling her hands over her head, turning to face her pink haired 'team mate'. "What is it? Move before I move you."

Sakura only glared at her. She was sick and tired of that bitch getting out of all of the work, while she and Sasuke-kun had to deal with clients while she trained. The bitch was dead last, like she knew anything. "I'm sick of it. Kyoko, you little bitch, stop leaving all the work to me and Sasuke-kun."

"For starters," Kyoko told her, her eyes going darker in her anger. "It's Sasuke and I. Did the little slut break a nail? Crying over the fact that you're actually moving? Dear lord, the world must be ending. Also, this."

Sakura didn't know what she was talking about, until her check started to sting and she fall onto the ground. When she looked back up, Kakashi was holding her short team mate under her arm pits. She hit her! Kyoko had slapped her across the face.

"Kyoko, we don't hit team mates," Iruka growled at her, putting down his paper work. He knew that Sakura's language wasn't needed, but she hadn't raised a hand.

"I don't have team mates!"

Hiruzen only looked at them, before sighing and picking up a scroll. "Team Seven, I'll give you a C-rank. It's a basic protection mission."

Kakashi only looked at him, while lifting his student onto his shoulders and taking the mission scroll from the third.

"I thought I hired Shinobi, not toddlers," a man in his fifties said, a bottle of sake in his hands. He was drunk and the slur in his speech showed it, when he went to take another sip, he noticed his bottle was gone. And so was the brat that was on the sliver haired man's shoulders.

"Cheap," a voice said, pulling his gaze down. The red haired girl was handing him his sake back. "But nice enough. How long should we pack for? I would like to leave."

"Meet us at the gate in an hour, pack for a month," Kakashi told them, they were going to wave and that was only a three day walk, four if they were going at the client's pace. "Pack everything you'll need. Better to have too much, then not enough."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three: Wave Part One

"Tazuna?" Sakura asked, they had left the village three hours ago and she was getting sick of the silence. Kyoko wasn't saying anything from her position at the front, along with Sasuke who was on the other side of their client.

"What?" Tazuna asked looking at pink haired girl, he could still she was the slowest in the group. He didn't know what she was going to ask, but he didn't know if he was going to answer it. Most likely he wouldn't.

"You're from Wave country?"

"No, his from Tea Country, he wants an escort to Wave because his friend's having a tea party," Kyoko snapped while rolling her eyes. Top female her ass, Hinata deserved that title more then Sakura did, she could at least stand looking at the girl. "Of course his from Wave, he wanted n escort home. Next time listen, or are your ears just painted on?"

"What was that?" Sakura asked putting her hand next to her ear. Kyoko was dead last, and she would treat her as such. After all, she was at the top of the class and was better then her. "Did you say something dead last?"

Kyoko only looked at her, a smile on her face. She wasn't going to take from anyone, if she wouldn't take it when she was six, she wasn't going to take it at eleven. Tracing her finger along one of her bracelet's, she smiled.

Sakura froze when she felt something go past her check, she looked in front of her, but there wasn't anyone there, besides Kyoko and she hadn't looked back. Moving her hand to the side of her face, she almost screamed. Blood. There was a thin trail of blood on her face.

"Did you say something?" Kyoko asked once she sensed that the rest of her 'team' had stopped. So she had hit Sakura's check, Kyoko only smiled at the sight, at least she knew that she wasn't out of practice with her needles. She knew Anko-sensei would pissed off at her if she was.

"You... you -"

"That scared you? Why don't you go home? Your mummies calling for you."

"Kyoko you can leave it alone," Kakashi told them, taking his eyes away from his book, he had dodged the small bronze needle. He knew Sakura wasn't the best when it came to physical strength, but her report said she was as smart as some Nara's.

"I'm going ahead," Kyoko told him, after all her prey was nearby and she wasn't going to let anyone get in her way. She also didn't need Pink Banshee or Wonder Duck knowing her full skill set. "And don't you dare try to stop me."

-Ice Queen-

Kyoko only sighed as they walked past the tree she was sitting in, she was getting tired of wearing her seal, the one that Kushina had suggested she wear. The red haired women no longer cared for the village that abused her daughter. She had given up her life to make sure they were safe, and they couldn't even treat a little girl right.

With a smile on her face, she jumped into the middle of a clearing, she knew it was a silly move. But she knew that the rat's weren't going to wait if they didn't think there was anything to wait for.

"Come on little rats, the fox only wants to play," she said, carefully placing a seal on the ground. This would make sure they didn't follow her 'team'. She only laughed as a chain danced around her body, but she quickly replaced herself with a log. "I was right. You are rats! Dirty little rats!"

"Should we kill her?" the small male asked, his face covered. So to her it was tall rat and short rat, she was sure they would be in the bingo book, after all, they were missing if the line through their village's symbol was anything to go by. "She's part of it's protection."

Kyoko only smiled as she lowered herself to the ground, her hands hovering. She was ready to pounce them like the number of household, and wild, cats she watched.

"We're here to kill the bridge builder," the tall rat said, looking around the area for the red head, who had thought she could get away with insulting them while they were working.

"So I can kill you," Kyoko sang from next to his shoulder, her blue eyes glowing. She had been training since she was three, and killed those who were stronger then the Demon brothers. "That's great. You even have a bounty over your head, that makes it even better."

"You little brat." Both he and his brother went to attack her with their claws, but water stopped them in their tracks, slowly the stream wrapped around their arms, pulling them to the ground. "What the hell?!"

"I always love the smell of fear in the afternoon."

"You're not normal brat!"

"No I'm not," Kyoko told them, hands on her hips as she looked at the sky. She only blinked and the water pulled the demon brothers into large balls of water, large enough that they couldn't touch the edges. She would have to return the water into the air when she was done. "I prefer the term Psychopath, but you know. Each to their own, not that it matters. Since your going to die."

Neither brother could ask what she was talking about, the water pressure was greatest around their mouths and necks. Both knew their mistake, they thought the girl was weak because she came from the Leaf Village. That she wouldn't go in for the kill, but she was stronger then they thought she was. That was their mistake.

"I can kill you slowly or quickly," Kyoko said putting a hand under her chain. A smile on her face, as she looked left and right. "But unfortunately for you, my team mate has put me in a bad mood. So slowly it is."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four: Wave Part Two

Kakashi didn't know where his last student was, they hadn't seen her for almost four days. Tazuna had told him that he had a friend waiting for him, so he would have to wait for her at the boat. Just in case she was behind them, and wasn't fast enough to catch up.

He only blinked as he saw the red head waiting for them, another bracelet around her wrists. Blinking, he almost took a step back at her smile.

"Kyoko where were you!" Sakura screamed, she had left the work of protecting their to her and Sasuke, yet again. She had left them with all the work. "Answer me dead last!"

"Sorry your highness," Kyoko told her sarcasm dripping from her face, as she glared at the pink haired female. "I didn't know I was talking to royalty, I'll sure to let the ANBU know that you're not getting the proper treatment."

"Just answer my question."

"I'll kill you. That's my answer."

Kakashi only rolled his eyes, they had been on the same team for two months. Even he saw her answer, and he saw less of her then Sakura did. Sasuke only made his way to the boat, checking the area for any attacks. He knew this was a habit that was formed from Kyoko randomly attacking them, sometimes during team work exercises and others during one of their daily D-ranks.

"Hey Gary," Tazuna said walking away from the two fighting girls, he didn't know what to think of the red head, having seen her for a few hours. The pink haired one was starting to get on his nerves, he wanted shinobi and all he got were toddlers! "Are you ready to leave?"

Gary only nodded, he had been ready to leave since Kyoko had arrived, she had told him she was waiting for Tazuna. Along with pointing and showing him the metal thing around her neck.

Sakura climbed into the front of the boat, since she was the lightest, while Kakashi and Tazuna sat at the back. Kyoko only shrugged and sat in the middle, Sasuke just in front of her. Sakura was happy she was closer to Sasuke, but when he had seen her facial expression, he moved said red head in front of him.

Kyoko only glared the boy, she didn't want to be near the banshee. Then again, she could understand him on wanting to be away from her. She didn't have fangirls, or boys, trying to jump her bones ever five seconds.

-Ice Queen-

"I'm off," Kyoko told them as soon as they reached dry land, she had sensed two shinobi. Both were Jonin level, so she would have to kill one of them without them seeing her, so she was going to have to catch them like she did the demon brothers. So cut one of their heads off, before engaging into a fight with the one remaining. "Don't try to stop me,cause you won't."

"You're a Genin and will stay with the team," Kakashi told her, but her smile only matched one of Anko's and didn't want to know if his student had meet her. Sure, Anko was one of his friends, but she was still nutty. "Kyoko -"

"I'm sure you don't want Sakura dead. Why push luck?" She only rolled her eyes. He hadn't notice her swapping herself with one of her clones. "Besides, boss says. See ya."

Kakashi only blinked as 'Kyoko' disappeared into a puff of smoke. He knew she could pull of a solid clone, he caught her training with them. "That happened. Tazuna, why don't you show us to your house?"

"What about her?"

"I'm sure Kyoko can take down a few bandits," he told him. He didn't know what she could do, since Kyoko never joined them for their training sessions. He knew that i terms of team work, Team Seven was the worse. Sakura didn't want to work with Kyoko, Sasuke didn't want to be near Sakura. And Kyoko hated the two of them, he had seen her training with Gai once. To him it spoke a lot if someone was willing to put with that man's screaming and yelling, then train with their own team. "She's able to keep up with most Jonin. She'll be fine."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five: Wave Part Three

Kyoko only smiled as her 'team' walked past her. It wasn't like she had gone far, she was almost ashamed to say that Kakashi didn't even look at her hiding spot. She didn't know if she was that good at hiding, or if the 'Copy Cat Ninja' wasn't all he was cracked up to be.

She knew someone was waiting for them, but she planned to take them out before Kakashi even caught wind of it, and he wouldn't know, unless he caught her wasted. She knew when she was drunk, she bragged about pulling the rug from underneath people. Luckily, it was only Anko who had seen her in such a state.

"So the little rats had a master," she whispered as she slowly placed her dagger near a black haired man's neck, bandages hide his skin, but she knew she had a clean kill. Her speed was one of the reasons she was able to take down most B-ranked up missing nin, since they never saw her coming. She'd fight them head on, once she was stronger. "I'm not going to kill you. Yet. I just have one question."

"What is it," he said, his voice was void of emotion, but she knew he was looking at the shinobi in the trees, the one who had a ice bloodline. It was such a shame that she had to kill him. For Mei.

"Are you after the bridge builder."

"And if I am."

"Then I'll kill you and collect your bounty."

"Do you know who I am?"

"I have a poisoned dagger pointed on your neck." She knew that it was overkill, but Anko had always told her, over kill was the best way not to be killed, it was only a numbing agent, but he didn't need to know that. "Zabuza, demon of the most. However, your luck as ran out, let me tell you. The fox always wins."

"Then why haven't you?"

"Curiosity. I've read your profile, Mist's defence has fallen," Kyoko told him. Mei had helped her more then she cared to admit, so she owed her. She always paid her debts, the few she had. She promised to help her rebellion. "They've gotten cocky. I doubt you'd just leave. Unless something happened."

Haku only looked at her in shock, she had in him in her grip. Yet, he didn't know why she hadn't done any else. He only blinked when she looked at him with large eyes, a smile on her face. It looked like she had gotten the cannery.

"You can tell your friend to come out. If you promise not to attack, then we can talk like grown ups."

Haku only blinked as he slowly took of his mask, large brown eyes never left her form. Kyoko only smiled as she slowly pulled away from the taller male, his sword in her hand. While she owed Mei, she wasn't going to risk her life.

"What do you want brat?" Zabuza asked.

"Mei needs your help. You want to free Mist, I suggest going to her," Kyoko told them, arms crossed. She had already sent Mei a message the moment she killed the Demon brother's. "She should be coming, in fact, she's already past the border."

-Ice Queen-

"Kyoko, did you find anything," Kakashi asked as she walked up to the house, she had already looked around the border of Tazuna's house. She had placed some traps here and there.

"Did you run into anyone?" Kyoko asked him. She had seen both Haku and Zabuza talk with Mei, she knew the midget's plans. She wasn't going to tell anyone, since it wasn't any of their business.

"No."

She only rolled her eyes, walking around him. Her dagger was clean and back into her holder. She played with the bracelet around her wrist, she knew Tazuna was in the kitchen. He wasn't that hard to track, just follow the smell of booze.

"Where were you?" Sakura asked as she walked into the living room, she was asking Sasuke out on a date when she walked in. Kyoko only glared at her, before walking into the kitchen. The pink haired girl rolled her green eyes before going back to her previous activity.

-Ice Queen-

"Tazuna?" Kyoko asked leaning against the door, she didn't want her 'teammates' walking in. "Are you lying to us? Because if you are, then you better tell me now, or else I'm not going to be happy. And I get stabby, you don't want to be the target of my anger."

"How -"

"I ran into three different missing nin," she said cutting Tazuna off before he could tell her whatever excise he had stored away. "And all of them were after your pretty little head. Now isn't that odd? So don't bother lying to me."

Tazuna only looked at her, he had no choice he had to tell her the truth. Telling her about his daughter's husband, he only looked at her when he finished.

"Fair enough," Kyoko told him. So a midget with a cane?Do you know where I can find him?"

"No," Tazuna told her looking at his hands, no one knew where he lived. The devil didn't step into the town himself. "What do you get out of helping us?"

"It's personal."

"Check town. I'm sure you'll find a way to get rid of him."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six: Wave Part Four

'Go to town,' Kyoko thought to herself looking around. Most of the buildings were falling down, no one seemed to care about the crime rate. To her, it was like she was back in the Red Light Distract.

To her, it looked like a place people didn't stay in for long, only as long as they had to, before moving back to their rebuild town or moving on to somewhere, that was slightly better.

She had never liked the human race, she could count on one hand the number of people she liked, at the moment. There was only Anko and her brother. She couldn't bring herself to say his name in her mind, she knew Sasuke would kill her if he knew, well, he would try to kill her.

No matter how many times she told Sakura she didn't care, her heart ached when she saw a child on the streets. No one deserved to live like that, less so a child.

"Little one?" she asked a small child, his dark blue eyes were dead and his hair was covered in so much dirt, she couldn't tell what colour his hair was. It looked like he had never had a bath in his life. "I was wondering if you knew where Geto was?"

He only looked at her with wide eyes, Kyoko wondered if he was as scared of her, as the children back 'home' were.

"Please don't hurt me!" he cried, arms going around his head. Her heart broke at the sight, she only sighed before healing his knee. She didn't know how to deal with crying children. "Huh? Miss..."

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm looking for Geto."

"Why?"

"He's annoyed the wrong person. My boss wants him gone." She was lying through her teeth, but she doubted the small boy would care. "So I'm asking if anyone has seen him."

"No. He never comes himself," he told her tears going down his checks, arms removed themselves from his head. "He only sents big man. Never seen him, not since Mummy and Daddy."

Kyoko only sighed as she gently picked him up, she knew if Sakura was here, the pink haired girl would most likely have a heart attack. "Little one, I'll take you to a women who'll give you something to eat, along with a bath. I'm Kyoko and you are?"

"Natsu!"

"Well Natsu, why don't we see if we can't find something for you to eat."

Natsu only looked at her with a giant smile, he hadn't had food for the last few days, but he knew nothing came for free. He was just happy that she was no longer frowning, instead Kyoko had a smile on her face. "Thanks Miss!"

"Don't worry about it Natsu. Also, do me a favour."

"What?"

"Don't tell anyone."

-IceQueen-

"Where were you?" Kakashi asked his youngest student as she walked towards the house. She just looked at him, tilted her head to the side and continued walking. "Kyoko, you have to tell me. There was a training session you missed."

"Really? How sad," she told him. She didn't care about training, most of the time it was about team work, but she knew no one in Team Seven was about to pick it up, herself included. She would rather work with a stick then Sakura.

"Inari!" a voice called, a small boy with black hair bolted from the living room. "Dad, I told you not to talk about him! Not in front of Inari."

Kyoko sighed as she followed 'Inari'. Carefully she opened the closed door, where a small boy was crying holding a picture frame to his chest. It looked like the piece that was torn from the photo frame in the dinning room.

"What's wrong?"

"What do you want?" Inari asked as she leaned against his door frame. Like the pink haired girl she had a blue piece of material on her, unlike the other female, she had hers around her neck.

"To know the reason you're crying your heart our," she told him, pushing herself of the door, joining him on his window seat. "If it's the midget, Geto, then let me tell a little secret."

"Secret?"

"Yep, you can't tell the others."

"Why?"

"They'll try to stop me."

"Stop you?"

"You have to promise."

"I promise."

"I'm going to get rid of him."

"No one can beat him."

"Is that try?"

"He killed daddy."

"First Natsu, then you," Kyoko whispered to herself. "Say Inari why don't we make a bet."

"A bet?"

"Yup, if Geto is gone by the tomorrow. You'll have to do something for me."

"And if I'm right?" Inari asked.

"Then I'll have to do something for you. If I'm not dead myself."

Inari only blinked at her. She looked serious, and he knew most people joked about death. He only nodded, taking her hand in his. "What do you want me to do."

"There's this little boy in town, Natsu. I want you to befriend him, maybe ask your mum to take him in."

"That's it?"

"That's it," Kyoko told him. She was going to have fun with this, Natsu may not have wormed him way into her heart, but he more success in making her care about him, then her whole village. She wanted to make sure he was looked after, even if Inari was only his friend. "I promise. Well, Inari you think about your hand of the bet, while I go complete it. After I eat."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven: Wave Part Five

Kyoko only looked at the giant building with bored eyes. She knew that since she was only a Genin, she should've told Kakashi about Geto, along with what she was planning. However, she sometimes didn't tell the Hokage when she was leaving, so she didn't see the point.

She ran around most B-rank ninja for fun. So she didn't need his help getting rid of a piece of shit, one of the scums of the land.

"How may I help you?" a man asked as she walked into view. A small women with long brown hair and bright blue eyes. To him, she was perfect. "I'm sure I can be of service."

"I'm afraid I've gotten slightly lost," Kyoko told him meekly, she had picked a few things up from Hinata, not the stuttering, she'd kill herself before she stuttered. She loved seals, and this was, this seal was one only she knew. After all, she had made it and hasn't told a soul.

"I can show you back to the village," the man told her, but she could see the glim in his eyes. She might have been a child, but she wasn't naive to sexual desires. Looking around, he was the only one she could sense for miles.

When he grabbed her wrist, she only looked at him with wide eyes, before pulling out one of her kunai, pushing it into his skill. He was dead before he hit the ground.

-IceQueen-

Quietly she opened the door in front of her, getting past the man's guards weren't hard. Most of them were either drunk, having sex or asleep. She only smiled as she saw a small man walking around the bedroom, he didn't even looked worried. Even through, she was sure he could see his dead guard. She had placed the body where he could see it.

She only blinked as she thought about the other 'gang members' that were in his 'house', she couldn't leave anyone behind.

Smirking, she quickly made fifty solid clones. "Already ladies, I want twenty-five of you to remove Geto's man. The others, heal and removed any citizens from this death box. Make sure their healed, of course take them a safe distance from this building. Afterwards, I'll remove his body along with his men. After all, who doesn't like a firework display when a hard chapter comes to a close."

Her copies only nodded their heads, quickly moving to finish her orders, she knew it would take them awhile to kill or remove everyone from the building, but it gave her a few minutes to play with her little mouse. Looking back at the open door, she only smiled. It was his own fault for not noticing a open door.

Walking in, she closed the door behind her, grabbing the small man by the wrist, quickly pulling his back into her front, a hand over his mouth. He was shorter then she was, through only by an inch or two.

"You might not want to scream," she told him. A smile on her face, she had one of her arms wrapped around the man's rips, ready to break them if he so much as breathed the wrong way. "I'm already in a bad mood as it is."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight: Wave Part Six

"Kyoko where were you?" Kakashi asked. He felt like a broken record, he had asked the same thing for the last two weeks. "I went to check on you, Sasuke and Sakura -"

"But you only found duck butt and the stick?" Kyoko asked pointing to the two, both of them were running laps on nearby trees. She doubted Sakura would ever gain her respect, but if she continued the way she did. "I was training."

"Training? Kyoko, we're meant to train as a team."

"Then why aren't you doing it?"

"What?"

"Meh."

"Just come."

"No thanks. No point in relearning a skill," Kyoko told him, she couldn't sense Inari, but she could only watch as wave lifted itself out of the poor site it was in. "I'm going to play with Natsu and Inari, maybe I'll learn something from them."

-Ice Queen-

"So what are we going to name the bridge?" Tazuna asked his grandson, most of his workers were talking amongst themselves. Glad that the bridge was done. He knew their families were celebrating their new freedom, and he's daughter was busy managing her new company to come out. "Inari, Natsu only ideas."

"Kyoko Bridge," the two boys shouted, Tazuna loved his new grandson. Both Inari and Natsu looked at the red head who just rolled her eyes and shrugged. She didn't care, it was there bridge they could name anything they wanted.

That works," Tazuna said. He knew few people knew the reason for their freedom, but he was going to make sure Kyoko was forever written into Wave's history as a hero. "To the girl who gave us hope and freedom!"

"Hope? Freedom?" Sakura asked looking at her team mate. She didn't see how Kyoko would be able to either of those things, to her knowledge the red head would disappear when they were training. Claiming to be training herself or playing with Tazuna's grandsons.

"Can't tell," Tazuna told her. Those in Wave would know, but she threatened him into silence over telling anyone else. "I like living too much."

Everyone she had saved loved her, he knew she would forever be loved in wave and if she ever needed a new home. They would welcome her with open hearts and arms. He was sad that only those who cared to read about Wave's history would ever learn about her deed, but he guessed she didn't want anyone thinking she'd help anyone with a sob story.

He knew she had helped them, because she was already there. After all, she never did tell them the reason. Only that it was personal, but he found that no one cared about her reason. It wasn't money or rewards, since she had denied both. The damiyo wanted to add her to his court, but she had kindly rejected. So he knew she didn't want power.

"And we can use daddy's quote," Inari said. He had already put his son's words onto the bride, they would be below the bridge's name, which he hadn't added.

"Of course," Tazuna told him, a giant smile on his face."Kyoko Bridge it is. And Kyoko? Don't forget what we told you."

"Don't worry Tazuna," Kyoko told him, bracelet's shinning in the light. She gave them a smile. "I'll keep it in mind."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine: Sand Village's Monster

"That was almost too easy," Kyoko whispered to herself as she landed on a branch. She was glad that Natsu and Inari kept sending her letters. After wave they were given D-rank missions, meaning she didn't have to spent time with her 'team mates'. After all, like she told Sakura she needed to eat.

In fact, she dropped in on Wave as she left Mist, Mei's rebel group were going strong. She was glad, she had seen the results of the current Mizukage's rule. She only blinked as Kurama growled.

'Shukaku,' he growled. Kyoko didn't know who Shukaku was, but she knew he had to be one of the tailed beasts. At least she guessed Shukaku was a male. 'Careful kit.'

Screams filled the air as soon as he warned her, this was her playground, not some other tailed beast. Twirling in the air, dogging a sand bar that was inches from cutting her in half.

"Who's there?" she asked looking around her, eyeing the four sand shinobi that were below her, a red haired male with sea green eyes. "Sand Village? You're either here for a mission, or the Chuunin exams are in the Leaf this time."

"Gaara we can't kill here," a man said, who was wearing the common Suna Jonin, she could only see half of his face, since the other half was behind a white material. "We're here for the Chuunin exams. You're from the Leaf?"

"Sadly," Kyoko told them. A smile on her face, Shukaku, she now knew what Kurama was growling at. His brother was near, Gaara was like her. "I'm guessing the Hokage knows you're coming. Also, Gaara let Shukaku know that this is my sand box, not yours."

Gaara only looked at her, eyes blank. "You're like me."

"It's always the red heads," Kyoko responded a smile on her face,Gaara's team mate just looked between. "Well not always, the two tails is blond. Eight tails has white hair, at least that's what the rumours say. No he has white hair."

"You meant you're -"

"Yes kitty, I'm the Leaf's Jinchuuriki." Kyoko only looked at them, she wondered if he would have a problem with it, since it looked he's own team mate. "Do you have a problem with it? Don't say a word, I get it enough with those from the Leaf. Just follow me, I'll show you the quickest route to the Leaf."

-IceQueen-

Gaara just looked at the girl in front of them, her eyes were like his. A murderous rage, only it seemed hers was much more controlled. Kankuro didn't know what to think of her words, she was a Jinchuuriki like his brother.

"Izumo, Kotetsu," Kyoko said, Anko had told her their names and she knew it annoyed them. "Is there any thing for the Hokage? I have to show the Suna team to the office, and you know Anko would kill me if I didn't help her two favourite boy toys."

"You're eleven! How do you know that -"

"Kotetsu, seriously? Anko."

"And she'd want her little sister to know her trade."

"Yup!"

"How long?"

"A while." Kyoko smiled at them, there were few she copied and to everyone's dismay, it was Anko. She had admired the purple haired women since she was a small child, she was treated just as poorly, but she never let it get to her. "A few years. Apart from the snakes, I want to be her when I'm older."

"Of course, just what we need," Izumo whispered to himself while handing her a stack of paper, which she sealed in one of her scrolls. "Another Anko running around."

"Whatever let's you sleep at night, cause Anko won't," Kyoko told them, turning to face the Suna team, she rolled her eyes. "I can show you to the Hokage office, then he'll most likely want me to show to your hotel."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Ten: Chunin Exams, Kyoko's Secret

"Hello my cute Genin," Kakashi said looking at his three Genin, he was later then normal, but it looked like none of the three cared. Other then Sakura's usual shout of 'you're late!', along with Kyoko throwing a rock at the pink haired girl's head. "I have something for you."

"Whatever it is, get on with it," Kyoko told him, looking at her claw like nails, they were weapons in their own right. "I have better things to do then lose my hearing. And if I must, I would rather not lost it because of a bloody banshee."

Kakashi could only sigh at her words, Sakura only glared at her. She was going to say something, but Kyoko had already put tape around her mouth. He had hoped that Wave meant she was getting better at treating others nicely.

But it looked like it was only Natsu and Inari she was willing to show kindness to. Neither Sakura nor Sasuke was shown any kindness, he himself was often on the receiving end of her anger. "I've signed you up for the Chunin Exams, just follow the instructions and you'll be fine."

"Looks like I've got a few days," Kyoko whispered to herself. That Rock nin wouldn't know what hit him. It said he was seen around the Leaf Village, so she might be able to put him out of everyone's misery soon enough. After all, she was sure everyone would rather she killed missing nin, then 'innocent' citizens. To her, she was starting to respect six's decision. Leaving his village behind.

Sakura only glared at her, before looking at Sasuke. Only to find that he had already left, sighing she went to tell her mum about her entire into the Chunin Exams. Now, at least, she wouldn't have to worry about being killed by her insane team mate. Not that she knew what Kyoko was up to, she never saw the girl around the village.

Kakashi didn't know if Sasuke and Sakura were ready, he knew Kyoko was. To many in ANBU, she was already in the Hunter Nin unit. His other two students on the other hand, didn't know the horror of the shinobi world, not yet.

-IceQueen-

"Where is she?" Sakura asked looking around for their missing team mate, she had been told that parts of the exam needed to be done on a team, meaning that they needed that lazy dead last. "She should be here by now. What is she doing, painting her nails? Trying to look pretty?"

"Hn," Sasuke told her. He was excited about facing stronger Genin, he knew Academy students that would push him harder in a spar then Sakura. Kyoko was never there to spar with, she was always somewhere else. The only time she had joined them, was during that boring Wave mission.

Sakura was ready to scream at them top of her lungs, when she felt something hit the back of her head. Looking up, she saw a familiar mop of red hair. "I know, we all know, you're weak, but please, stop. You're making it worse."

"Where were you!"

"I'm sure your slut of a mother would like you alive." Kyoko was tempted to kill her herself, but if she wanted to get away from her team, she had to make it to Chunin. Then somehow prove to the Hokage that she was strong enough to enter the ANBU Hunter Nin division. "We better get going."

"You're the one whose late!" Sakura hissed, when she opened her eyes she saw her team was ahead of her, sighing, she ran to catch up with the two. She knew that when it came to team work, Team Seven was the worse for it. She didn't want to work with Kyoko, she knew Kyoko didn't want to work with her. So really, all their problems was with their third member. She was, after all, Sasuke's future wife. "Wait for me!"

-IceQueen-

"Looks like Izumo and Kotetsu were pulling out the weak," Kyoko muttered to herself when she entered the room. She only smiled as she saw who she was facing, a list of people she was going to have to fight starting in her mind. She only had three people on it, that team she ran into from Suna.

"So many people," Sakura mumbled to herself, following Sasuke into the room. She was annoyed at the black haired boy, he thought he was better then her Sasuke-kun. He had wanted to fight her beloved only a few minutes ago, but Kyoko had dragged him off, she hoped he was dead.

"It almost makes you lost confidence," Hinata told him as she walked over with Shino and Kiba. She stood with more confidence, but Kyoko knew it was still weak. The red knew that her team mates would do her a world of good. "They must have more experience then we do."

"Can't believe you're here as well," Kiba said pointing at Team Ten as Ino jumped on Sasuke's back. Kyoko only looked at the scene in front of her before sighing and looking out of the window. She was tempted to try talking to one of the other teams, just so she didn't have to be seen with the 'babies' of the room.

"Now, now," a voice said and Kyoko looked at a sliver haired teen, something was familiar about him. Something that rang a bell, along with the scent of snakes, she just vowed to keep an eye on him. "Don't fight, you don't want to make any enemies. They might go after you first."

"Go after the weak," Kyoko huffed crossing her arms and legs, she was comfortable were she was sitting. "Also, for your information, if I was fighting with anyone. They would most likely be dead."

Kabuto only blinked at her words, but since he needed to be on her good side, they wouldn't be able to get to Sasuke if one of his team mates blocked them, he knew he wouldn't have to worry about the pink haired girl, but she was a different matter all together. "Of course. I remember my first time."

"How many times have done this exam?" Kiba asked.

"This would be my seventh."

"Then you're weak."

"Shut up Kiba," Sakura said going to punch the brown haired boy, but when her fist stopped she looked at the person who had her fist in her hand. "Maybe the exams are hard!"

"Of course they are," Kyoko cheerful told her, a bright smile on her face. "We wouldn't want anyone to become a Chunin, especially little pink bitches who would only last five seconds, wouldn't you agree banshee... wait, that's offence to the banshee."

Kabuto sighed and shows him his deck of cards. He had to gain their trust, if he was to tell his teacher anything. He could already tell that it was going be challenging then pushing a bolder up hill. "The Chunin Exams are held twitch a year, once ever six months. The last one was held in Rain, before that Sand. I can find information about almost anyone here."

"Kyoko Uzumaki, Rock Lee and Gaara," Sasuke said. He remembered stopping the red haired team mate from beating the Hokage's son. The black haired male on the other hand thought he was better then him.

"You know their names, no fun." Kabuto only smirked as he showed them the first card. Ignoring the look Kyoko was giving him, after all, she could get Sasuke back later. "Rock Lee, Team Nine, he was last year's dead last. Team mates are Tenten and Neji Hyuga, and his Sensei is Might Guy. He has no skills in anything besides Taijutsu, which has improved greatly during his training.

"Next is Gaara, his from another village. So I don't know much about him. Says his never been injured during his missions."

"And Kyoko?"

"Kyoko Uzumaki, this year's dead last. Teams are Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, Sensei is Kakashi Hatake." Kabuto only looked at her card, blinking he only looked at her, skin going slightly purple. "It says here, she trained with Anko Mitarashi, along with having Genin level Genjustu... wait, let me see if I have this right."

"Have what right?" Ino asked as she looked at the card in his hand. Sasuke had removed her from his back the moment Kyoko and Sakura started to bicker. "Do you have something wrong?"

"No, no," he told her. He didn't know if she remembered him, but he would worry if she did, she had killed many, most of them were stronger then he is. The Demon brothers being one of them. "It says she's in the Bingo Book. Nicknamed 'Konaha's Bloody Maiden' in Wind. 'Crimson Angel' in Mist, along with 'Bloody Fox' in Lightening, and so on. If Hunter Nin know she's after someone, they'll just raise the price on their head and leave her to it."

"That can't be right," Sakura whispered to herself, taking the card from the pale boy's hand. She wanted to read it with her own eyes, she was on the same team as a psychotic killer, a cold hearted murderer. "How can she be dead last? It says she's been doing this for years."

"All right you little rats," a man the size of a bear said. Kyoko just smiled at the sight of him, she knew him because of Anko. The guy could be as soft as a teddy bear. "We're going to start the exam, so come here and get a number."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Eleven: Chunin Exams, Written Test

"Now brats, listen to me," Ibiki shouted as everyone went to their seat. He loved his job, but there were times he hated it. This was one of the few parts he hated, having to put up with brats who thought they knew everything. It was Genin like that, that had a higher chance of dying in the second part onwards. "Now listen, my word is law, each team will start with thirty points. Each question you get wrong, you'll lose one point and ever time you're caught cheating, you'll lose two points. If you're caught five times, you'll have to leave the room with your team."

'I see,' Kyoko thought a smile on her face. Unlike the rest of the room, she knew Ibiki. She had met the men through Anko, since at the time she was bringing her 'kills' to her older sister. 'He's playing with everyone. As to be expected from the head of the I&T unit.'

"You have forty-five minutes to answer the first nine questions." Ibiki knew that some years none of the Genin-hopefuls got through the first round, so the other villages sent who they thought were Jonin-level to the Leaf, hoping to look better if they got through to the final round. "Start now."

Sakura glared at the back of Kyoko's head, she knew Sasuke would be fine. Kyoko, on the other hand, she doubted would be able to answer any of the questions on the sheet of paper. She could barely pass Academy level tests, let alone ones meant for Chunin or Genin.

Sasuke, on the other hand, thought both of his team mates were going to hold him back, he knew Sakura was book smart, Kyoko was just useless. Even if she was in the Bingo Book, something that even him couldn't get until he killed his entire family. He wasn't like the others, he was the best and everyone was going to know the power of his family.

Kyoko only looked at the male next to her, he was one of the Genin she ran into the forest and he was looking at her work.

Rolling her eyes, she kept an eye on the Chunin around them, kicking him in the ankle when one of them looked in their direction, shaking her head she looked at the side, before pushing her paper closer to him.

Kankuro only looked at the red head, before looking at her paper. She had all nine answers, he didn't know if they were right, but he guessed she had gotten them off someone else. He didn't know what to make of the girl in next to him, she had showed them to their hotel and Temari had found her in their Bingo Book, her body count was twenty higher then Gaara's.

-IceQueen-

"You pass," Ibiki told them, twenty teams were left. But he knew Anko was going to have a go at him, but he knew that she would have a go at him if there less then ten teams. He was starting to think that she liked to complain, about anything that displeased her.

"What about the tenth questions?" a brown haired Genin asked, the Rain Genin knew that he might not last long, not with those who were left.

Before Ibiki could say a thing, a large ball had crushed through the window, gaining everyone's attention as a purple haired women stood in front of a banner.

Kyoko only smiled at her, before flipping her test over and writing a '9' on it, showing her sister her score. Anko pouted, before counting the number of teams left.

"Twenty teams, Ibiki? Twenty teams... that means..." Anko said as she stared at her little sister, and it was her duty to annoy Kyoko to death.

"Sixty Genin Anko... or is it eighty?" Kyoko said putting her head on her hands. It was a joke between them, since maths had always been a sore point between the two of them, along with things they have no control over. "I think it's sixty, don't you think so, Snake-chan."

"I think you're right about that one, Kyo Kyo."

'Kyo Kyo?' Sakura thought looking at them. She didn't know how to take Kyoko joking around with someone, whether to be happy that Kyoko had a friend or be truly terrified of the women in front of Ibiki.

"It was a tough crowd this year." Ibiki could only sigh at the two of them. He had been on the receiving end of one of their combined pranks, it was a harmless one, meant more for laughs then anything. Thinking about their pranks, he had to shake his head, he never told them, but he laughed at the misfortune of their targets, since it left even the strongest of shinobi screaming or scared for their lives, before going back to normal. Trying to forget the torture they went through because of them, even if they didn't know we did it.

"Tough? Doesn't matter, by the time I'm done. They'll be cut in half at the most, huh, Kyo Kyo?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Twelve: Chunin Exams, Forest of Death

'Cut in half?' Sakura thought to herself, looking at the desk in front of her. She didn't want to look at the purple haired women. Her torso was covered by only a mesh shirt and a long coat, so her large breast were on display for anyone to see.

It made her glad that Kyoko started to wear a jacket over her dress, she was annoyed that the younger girl was starting to develop sooner then she was.

"Moronic banshee," Kyoko said as she hit the back of Sakura's head. She had been glaring at the girl for five minutes, as much as she wished the girl was dead, she wasn't going to let down her sister because of some stupid princess wanna-be. "Everyone's gone, or have you gone blind? If you have... then at least you'll die quicker, as if you're skill set was shitty enough as it was. Now move! Before I kill you myself."

Sakura only looked at her, before looking around the room. Kyoko only rolled her eyes as she grabbed the girl's arm, she knew the pink haired moron would have a brush in the morning, but it was her own fault for not moving quick enough.

-IceQueen-

"So you're all here?" Anko asked as she looked at her sister, and the pink haired girl she pushed over. She knew the girl was weak, she didn't need Kyoko telling her about her team mates to know that much. "I'm going to hand out forms, sign them. I don't want to be responsible for any deaths. You there!"

"Me?" a the browned haired Rain Genin asked pointing to himself, he knew he shouldn't have asked that question in the first part, he didn't think it would draw that much attention to him.

"Hand these out."

"Yes." His team already knew who they wanted t avoid, one team from Suna and one from Leaf, both of them had red heads, and both red heads sent chills down his spin. The same with his friends.

"You'll get a scroll," Anko told them while showing them the two scrolls they could get, one with the kenji for 'heaven' and the other 'earth'. "You have five days to get the other scroll. When your team signs their forms, go into the tent and they'll give you one. Now, there are many ways you can fail. One, you lose a team mate or two. Two, you don't get the missing scroll in the five days or three, open the scroll and try to read it."

"Five days?" Choji whispered. He didn't know what he was going to do for five days! If he had known he would've brought more food. "What are we going to do about food?!"

"Find it?" Kyoko whispered into his ear, making him jump, she had a smile on her face. She had known that second part was a few days long, so she had packed enough to last a few months, but she guessed she owed Choji for ditching class with her sometimes. "After all, it is a forest, but I suggest being careful, they're larger then even your big boned ass."

"Really, Kyoko. Are you trying to scare us?" Ino asked flipping her hair behind her back, after all, Kyoko was dead last, she wouldn't know anything. "Well, it's not going to work. Sasuke-kun will realise I'm his perfect wife."

"You're funeral," Kyoko told her. First Sakura and now Ino, why did they think she was after Sasuke? It was because she was female, sighing, she handed Shikamaru a scroll, along with Choji, she knew the brown haired boy wouldn't last without junk food for five days. "Here, this should be enough for ten days. Shikamaru don't give him that one, until his is finished."

"Are you two ready to die?" she asked as she walked past Sasuke and Sakura on her to the tent. Sasuke and Sakura only looked at her, before following her. Kyoko only looked at their scroll and sealed into her arm. They had got a 'earth' scroll, and she knew that if she gave Sasuke enough time to look at it, he would take it from her to 'protect'.

-IceQueen-

Kyoko only sighed as she followed Sasuke and Sakura, she knew this forest like the back of her hand. They had a plan, well, they did. Kyoko had one, but they thought it was better to wonder around looking lost, until they found someone with a heaven scroll.

She knew the fact that she trained in this woods didn't matter to Sasuke, since he was still in the mind frame that he was better then her, she needed to beat him ass until he couldn't walk for a month.

"I'm going to take a piss," Kyoko told them. Leaving before Sakura could say anything, she had seen the look on the pink haired girl's face, she didn't care that what she said wasn't 'lady-like'.

She killed for fun, she wasn't normal, most shinobi weren't. She grew up in Red Light Distract, she lived in Red Light Distract, since it was closer to the border of the village making it easier to leave without anyone noticing. She had heard some words before she was six, that would make the pink banshee faint in shock.

"Okay little rats," she said a slight smile on her face, when she was away from her 'team mates', she turned and looked at the Rain team that was hiding behind a tree. "Are you going to be little rats? Or am I going to have to kill you?"

One of the Genin ran at her, followed by the rest of his team. She only smiled as water danced around their bodies. Trapping them in water spares. Kyoko only walked towards them, putting her hand into the Genin's bags, she only grinned once she pulled out a heaven scroll.

"Now look at this, it's the same one I needed," she told them, sealing it in the same spot as the first scroll. "Now I hate... no, that would be a lie, I love this I can't kill my annoying bitch a team mate, you're going to have to suffer in her place. Sorry, it means you're deaths are going to be slow and painful."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Thirteen: Chunin Exams, Snake's Mark

Kyoko only sighed as she leaned against a tree, to her the 'Forest of Death' was humming with life. Anyone who could sense nature's energy could sense it, along with the animals that lived there. There was a kindness about the charka that kept the place running, like someone had used Wood style to grow the trees, along with the water that ran through the streams.

To her, it was like the place was built from jutsu. It took away her frustration and anger, soothed the pain in her heart. She was waiting for Sasuke and Sakura, she knew the two would leave her, so know she was waiting for them. Giving her time to medicate in one of her favourite places.

'Kurama?' she asked the fox looking around, to her something was off. Something didn't feel right, the small of snakes was around, but she couldn't pin point it. The air pushed her hair into her face. 'Do you sense something? Or am I being paranoid?'

Standing up, she jumped to the a branch that Sasuke and Sakura walked under, but a strong current of wind pushed her back, slamming into a tree fifty meters away from her target.

Growling, she pushed herself up. She wasn't happy, whoever thought they could push her around with a wind justu was going to regret even looking at her. The giant snake that was looking at her like she was a tasty treat wasn't making her feel any better. She knew Anko summoned snakes, but at the same time, she knew some else had the same contract. She doubted it was one of her sister's summons, she knew most of the ones Anko would summon, having trained with the purple haired women since she was five.

"You're not one of Anko's summons are you?" Kyoko asked keeping an eye on the foot long creature. "You don't look like you follow orders from Kiyomi, no, you must follow Manda."

She only smiled as it narrowed it's eyes, bowing it's head and moving around her, Kyoko looked around her, closing her eyes to try and sense were it was going to attack. Jumping, she leaped to the left in time to avoid going into the summon's stomach.

"You're going to die snake." Smiling at her prey, she jumped onto it's head. She didn't know if it could sense chakra, she thought that like shinobi, some might be able to train to be able to sense, some do so naturally and others wouldn't be able to sense if someone was standing in front of them. "This is going to be fun."

She loved the speed it was moving at, going from one corner of the forest to the next, trying to throw her off. She knew that if she didn't kill it, then it would kill her or eat her alive and since only one option looked to be favourable. She summoned one of her swords and drove it into the snake's head, falling to the ground as it disappeared.

"Looks like now I have to find the moron." Looking around her, she had to figure out where she was, and how to find her team. Sasuke was easy to find, so she went into that direction. "And my moron banshee and duck butt. Itachi, you fucking owe me one, you little prick."

-IceQueen-

Sasuke only looked at the person in front of him, he couldn't tell if it was a women or a man, all he knew was they were strong, and freaky. Insane to the point, he was starting to think they were worse then Kyoko and she was most insane person he had the displeasure of meeting.

When they first showed themselves, they were frozen in place, the Killing intent was worse the Ibiki's, more so then Kakashi's. Even when he added Anko, it was still worse, when he imaged someone dying, it was always his brother. Never himself, he'd seen his own death, like the ones he planned for Itachi when he tracked him down.

"Well, look at this," the person said as they slowly walked towards him. Sasuke only looked around himself, a kunai in hand as he slowly backed into the tree behind him.

"For heaven's above," a voice above him shouted, a water dragon twisted around the tree he backed into, slamming into his would-be killer. "So you're the one who sent the snake? Here's some news, fuck-tart, you're going to need more then a overgrown snake to kill me."

Sakura looked at her team mate and froze when fear grabbed her heart, killing intent, she had read about it, but never really faced it. She could count on one hand the number of times someone used it on her, not even Kyoko had gone that far.

She didn't know who was worse, the person who tried to kill them, or her team mate who was looking at the weirdly dressed person like she was a cat who cornered a mouse.

"Orochimaru!" Kyoko said in fake glee, she hadn't seen the man since she had to get rid of a Rock Nin. He had tried to run to Sound, but she had cut his head off a second after he made it across the border. "It's been years. I do hope you don't hate me for ending your search, immortality doesn't suit everyone."

"Kyoko," Orochimaru hissed, yellow eyes narrowing at the red head. He had seen her in his territory. She was hunting down on of his spies, not that it mattered in the end. If he was killed by a child, then he had lost his use. "Now you're going to mine."

Sakura knew she had lost all colour in her skin. Orochimaru, he was one of the three Sannin, one of the Leaf's worse missing nin, just second to Madara Uchiha.

"I'm not going to be anyone's!" Kyoko hissed at him, before landing in front of Sasuke, dodging his sword by the last minute. Taking a deep breath in, she smiled as she slightly burnt the right side of his body with her fire ball jutsu. "Did the poor baby get burnt?"

Orochimaru glared at her, before looking behind him. He caught Kyoko's kick, but he knew his hand would be slightly broken from the force of said kick. Looking her in the eye, he bit the side of her neck dropping her to the ground, looking at the pink haired Genin, he quickly dismissed her.

Getting the shocked black haired male, he smiled as he walked away. His student was in the area, and he was going to greet her. He was going to get his revenge, and know he had the possibility getting two bodies, one of them were bound to live through the mark.

Kabuto had told him that Kyoko wouldn't be missed if she went missing, while he knew Sasuke wanted revenge and would do anything to get it. He didn't care what their reason was, he just wanted their bloodlines.

"What did you do to Sasuke?" the pink haired girl shouted at him. He only smiled, since she had asked about one of her team mates, while she had forgotten that he had bit the other one as well. It was like she didn't care about the other one, only about the boy who was shivering in pain.

"I gave both Sasuke-kun and Kyoko-hime a present. They'll come to me," he told her as he slowly disappeared. It would do him no good to be caught, not before he could get his either of their bloodlines, not so soon in the game. "You might want to be careful. You'll be attacked if you're not."

-IceQueen-

Sakura could only looked at her beloved's body. Sure, she had dragged both of them to the safety, but they needed Kyoko to make it out alive, to pass. She looked at the tree rots that made the cave they were hiding in. She didn't know what was going with her beloved, but she would protect him from anything.

She wasn't going to let the red haired devil took her Sasuke away from her. She killed without mercy, and she took her love's attention away from her. She would stay up all night if she had to, but she was still worried about that man's warning. She was also worried about the purple mark on his shoulder.

He had said he had given Kyoko a 'gift', but she didn't know what it was, nor did she really care.

"What happened?" Kyoko whispered to herself as she looked at the branch, then to the body next to hers. It looked like Sakura was watching the entrance of the cave, she must have been dragged here, she could feel the wounds on her legs. "So he really wants the bastard."

"Don't talk about Sasuke-kun like that, you miserable peasant!" Sakura snapped at her, only to be slapped right across the face. "Don't hit me!"

"Did I make the princess cry?" Kyoko asked in an annoyed tone, she knew Kurama had gotten rid of her 'hickey', but that didn't mean she was ready to put up with Sakura's bullshit. "Why don't you shut the fuck up? If anyone's a miserable peasant, I'm looking at it. My family, the Uzumaki, had an entire country under their control. It took three of the main powers to defeat my clan. And you? You're from a civilian family, you don't have a clue, what you've gotten yourself into. You live in some fantasy, were you think someone will risk their lives to safe you. Wake up! You're the one they'll expect to put her life on the line, you're the one who'll have to risk their life to keep your client safe. I don't know what your slut of a mother told you, but it's time to open your eyes, before you get someone killed."

Before Sakura could say anything, Kyoko put a needle in her arm. She knew it would keep the bitch asleep for the next eight hours, she would need that time. Her seal would take that long to get rid of the one on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Why me?" Kyoko asked herself as she dragged Sakura's body next to Sasuke's, since she could be petty as well. She was only eleven years old, she had time to grow. "Where the hell is Anko? She'll have a reason, most likely went after Orochimaru, and she calls me obsessive."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fourteen: Chunin Examms, Earth's Curse Mark... Sealed.

Kyoko could only sigh as she looked at the seal on Sasuke's neck, she was able to get rid of it before Orochimaru was able to plant his soul into Sasuke's mind. She had a feeling she was going to snap soon.

And one of two on Team Seven were going to die, Sakura had more chances then Sasuke. The pink haired girl was getting on her last nerve. At the moment, she knew that if the Haruno family were to die, she would dance on their grave.

"I see..." she said to herself, she knew the seal she on Sasuke's hickey would remove the snake's chakra from his body.

Kyoko loved tricking people, it was the reason for her illusion seal. She wasn't the best at Genjutsu, since Kushina never had the control for it and Kurama never saw the point of it. Her fox summons were slowly teaching her, but like her styles in Medical Ninjustu, she knew it would take a while to perfect.

If it wasn't for the fact that she had to keep Sasuke and Sakura alive, she would've killed their would-be spies, not that they could see them. It smelled like all three of them had been near the snake lately, so she knew that there was a high change that she had a bone to pick with them.

"We're going to have to move soon," she whispered to herself looking at the full moon, Sakura would be out for the rest of the night and they had three days to get to the tower, they were a few hours away, but she would have to be careful. "Good thing I already have both scrolls."

-IceQueen-

"Thinks she can boss her around," Sakura muttered under her breath, she glared at the river next to her, like it was the reason for all her problems. She had been muttering to herself for the last two hours. Not once had Kyoko let them stop in the last three hours. "Now even allowing us a break -"

"You're going to die," Kyoko said, stunning Sakura to stop talking. Kyoko was sick and tired of the girl's whining. "You really are. If you continue the way you are, you're going to die. How long do you think fights last for? Their not like the ones at the academy, were someone can step in when it's clear you're losing. No, they can last for hours, some of Hashirama's and Madara's could last weeks, and you can't walk for a few hours? You're not a shinobi and until you change your view on this life, you'll never be one."

"But I have a forehead protector. I'm a Genin of the Leaf Village."

"Doesn't make you a shinobi."

"But I'm the one whose Lady-like."

"That's great, and not suited for this job."

Sakura only looked at her. Her mum told her she was the perfect shinobi, she was the perfect lady for the Uchiha clan's heir. That she was perfect the way she was, but Kyoko kept tell her otherwise. She hadn't gotten closer to Sasuke, and Kakashi hadn't moved past team building in their training.

"You'll only be called a shinobi... when you've taken a life," Kyoko told her, looking at the number of trees in front of them. Kurama growled in his seal, but she knew he was tired of removing Orochimaru's soul from her hickey. "When you've trained till you can't move anymore. Practised a jutsu not until it was good enough but perfect. When you train even after completing a mission, always trying to push your mind and body, because theirs no each thing as perfect when it comes to shinobi. You're nothing like that, are you? You go home as soon as you finished, worrying about your appearance then you're skills, which is way, you'll never be more then a dirty little leech. Someone who thinks they can get away with being weak, well guess what, their more likely to protect their client then they are you. You're more likely going to be a KIA, or MIA, and no one will care."

Sakura could only looked at her, Kyoko had never to talk to her so much, but it left her much to think about. Her mum had always told her, she could be a shinobi and a perfect lady, but it the red head was telling her something different.

-IceQueen-

"Anko, what happened?" Kyoko asked once she ran through the tower. She knew Orochimaru was in the forest, and she knew Anko would go after him, so she wanted to make sure her older sister was still alive. "Are you okay? Big sister, do you need to see a doctor?"

"You hate doctors," Anko told her, hand on her shoulder. Lifting it up, she allowed Kyoko to deal with some of the swelling. "Kyo, why didn't you tell them."

"I didn't want them to think Nine was taking over."

"Is he?"

"No, he's already dealt with the seal. You know how fox's are about sharing."

"Not good at it."

"You know it. Also, I might have killed one of Manda's."

"One less he can summon."

"True. Also, now I know why you love riding your snakes."

"Kyoko, you -"

"I don't want to know where your mind went."

"So innocent."

"Boy toy?"

"How are they?"

"Fine, causing trouble. But fine."

"One day, they might be yours."

"You can keep them."

"You need to know how to trick men, and women."

"And it's best to practice on those you know."

"You got it brat."

"You think I can seduce Hinata?"

Anko just looked at her, before throwing her head back, laughing. She didn't think she'd hear that coming from Kyoko's mouth, she knew her friend wouldn't be happy if her student tried something with her baby. Kurenai was protective of her students. Like a mother hen. "Of course, don't tell Kurenai I told you that. Brat after this exam, we'll have to continue you're training. There's some sweet treats at I&T at the moment."

"Blood?"

"You know it."

"Don't worry big sister," Kyoko told her, a sweet smile on her face, as she folded her hands under her chin. "They'll be singing like canneries once I'm done with them."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Fifteen: Chunin Exams, Fox VS Dog

Kyoko didn't know why she was there, oh right. She still hadn't had her turn. Sasuke did, and so had Sakura, both times she wasn't surprised with the results. Sasuke had just won his, since he copied someone else's hard earned work.

She didn't know when he saw Rock Lee, but she was pissed. Rock Lee was her training partner, and no one stole from her friends. No one, not spoiled little brats who'll be praised for his actions, even when her friend looked heart broken over what happened. She knew Lee would forgive him, it was in his nature to so, but she wouldn't and heads were going to roll.

Sakura had lost, but so had Ino. Neither had trained, and were as weak -or more so- then they were when they left the academy. Hinata had lost against her cousin, adding another person to her list of, 'those I want to kill'. Hinata was the only female in her old class that she had any respect for. Tenten had lost against Temari, but Kyoko hoped she had learnt something from her loss, like picking up something besides weapons.

Shikamaru won against one her, or Sasuke's, stalkers, Shino almost killed one of the others ones and Choji lost against the third.

Kyoko only smiled as the black haired male was taken to the medic's, she also made a note to find Shino a rare bug, he had taken off the stalkers arms in style. "Shino, you and I will get along, swimmingly."

"Kyoko, you might want to get going," Kakashi said pulling her out of her thoughts, to the board above her head. She only sighed, Kiba. She didn't want to deal with Alpha male attitude, she had others to worry about.

Jumping down from the platform, she kept a eye on Kiba and Akumaru. She doubted, he had learned anything other the his family's Taijutsu.

"I get the easy one," Kiba said looking at her with narrow eyes. Sure, he had heard what Kabuto told the others, but looking at her, she was too small to be able to do the things he claimed she'd done.

"Kiba, I think you took my line from me." Kyoko slid into her mother's family style, she knew the older shinobi would know the Uzumaki Taijutsu style, it was a lost art, one that only she mastered, at least to her knowledge. She had taught Anko, but that was about it. "I'm going to kick you're pretty boy ass."

"Like hell you could."

"No. It would be too easy. I think Lee would agree with me."

"Why you," Kiba shouted charging at her, but she caught his fist and threw him into a wall, not enough to cause damage, but enough to de-wind him. Before he could get off the floor, he felt a knee go into his back. She knew this was going to be easy.

Kiba had too much pride.

"Is this all you can do?" Kyoko asked, as she jumped off his back. Akumaru had jumped at her, and she didn't want to the hurt the white puppy unless she had to. She wasn't heartless, she loved animals, even ones that would usually try to kill her. Like tigers or wolves.

Smiling, she dodged Kiba's 'fang over fang' before punching him in the back of the neck, she only smiled as he dropped to the floor like a bag of potatoes.

"Winner, Kyoko Uzumaki."

Walking to the stairs, she watched as Medic's took him away. She knew he would be fine, he'd be awake in five minutes, cranky, but fine. She would have to tell his team mates and sensei, so the didn't worry about him. She looked at Anko's friend, who only nodded her.

"Kurenai?" Kyoko said, she hadn't met the women, despite her being Anko's best friend, the red eyes female was just busy. "Kiba'll be fine. Should up in five minutes, he might be a bit cranky, but that's all. Nothing that'll effect his senses or abilities."

"Thank you," Kurenai told her, she knew that her student listened to his pride more often then not, so she hoped this would open his eyes. "I'll tell Shino, I'm sure Hinata will see him once he wakes up."

"Did you have to do that?" Sakura screamed at as she made her way back to her spot. Others just looked at the pink haired girl like she was crazy, she lost. "He's a member of the Leaf, you should've let him win!"

"And why should I have done that?"

"Because you're a monsters. And monsters don't deserve to win."

"Sakura, if you like winning," Kyoko told her, her eyes going darker. "I would shut that fucking mouth of yours. I might a monster, but at least I'm a dirty fucking whore."

"Or what?"

"I'll shut it for you."

"I'm your team mate, so that'll make you trash."

"It wouldn't."

"Why not."

"Because you're not my team mate, Sasuke's not my team mate," Kyoko told her, putting her hand around her throat and lifting her off the ground. "And you know? You never will be. You're not worth the dirt under my shoes, since day one it's always been about Sasuke, Team Seven will never be a team. It'll be a death trap for any poor soul that gets trapped with us."

Lee looked at them, he wanted to do something, but Kyoko was his friend and friend's were more important then crushes. He would step in, when it looked like she would actually break her wind-up, but he was sure he wouldn't be able to stop Kyoko if she really wanted the girl dead.

"You know I'm right. You should just quit, if you continue like this, you'll be another forgotten face, a forgotten name," Kyoko continued. A frown on her face, she knew Kakashi was going to stop her, so she had to make it quick. "No one remembers the weak, only the strong gets remember, after all, all the Hokages could wipe out entire countries if they chose to do so. You'll die, you're too weak. Only those who train their mind and body will be able to live. Everyone here knows your weak, you and slut of a mother are the only ones who can't see through the fog that covers your eyes."

Dropping her to the ground, Kyoko only glared at her before kicking her in the stomach, a smile on her face. Going outside, she knew she needed fresh air before she actually killed her or someone else. She knew Anko was following, and she somewhat felt sorry for anyone I&T give to her. They were going to be tortured.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Sixteen: Chunin Exams, a Months Training

Kyoko looked at the sky as she waited for her useless teacher to show up, she knew he was going to be three hours late, so she trained with Gai. She had learned that Lee had been injured during his fight, so she planned to visit him.

"I'm proud of you," Kakashi said as he popped into the training ground, Kyoko was day dreaming on a tree branch, while Sakura was asking Sasuke on a date. "Even if all of you didn't make it to the final round, I'm sure next time you'll do better."

"Or we'll finally be rid of useless trash," Kyoko muttered under her breath, throwing a stone at Sakura's head, since it was the only way to stop her from annoying anyone.

"I'm going to train Sasuke for the month," Kakashi told them ignoring Kyoko's jab at Sakura's ability, or lack thereof. "Don't worry Kyoko, I've asked someone to train you."

"Knew it," Kyoko said rolling her eyes, she knew Kakashi would train Sasuke, after all, he was the village's 'golden boy', she also knew that she wouldn't trust anyone Kakashi has asked to train her, more likely or not, she'd waste a month that way. "Don't bother, tell them I'm not going to show up. I've already asked Anko and Gai."

"You knew this was going to happen."

"Of course the council wants the big baby to have the best. I bet their the ones who picked my teacher. So no, I'm not going to train with them."

"Kyoko, do as your told."

"No thanks."

"I'm higher in rank then you are."

"I'm shaking in my boots," Kyoko told him. She knew he would get sick of her lack of discipline, but she honestly didn't care. He's done nothing to get her respect, she'd do what Gai and Anko asked of her, because they had her respect. "Look, I have to meet Anko, it's around the same she set up for my training. Good luck with the baby."

-IceQueen-

"So you were right," Anko said as she spotted her younger sister jumping onto a branch. She didn't think, no, she knew that Kakashi was going to train that brat. She just didn't think he would leave his other students alone for the month. That pink haired brat wouldn't be able to beat a well trained toddler.

"Of course," Kyoko told her. She knew the village would break it's back for that duck-butt. To her, he had no reason to act the way he did. Yes, his family died, yes, his older brother was the one who did it. But he had the entire village coming to his ever whim and desire, while she was being beaten in back alleyways and parks. "Kakashi's becoming predictable. Three hours late, only wants to train the duck-butt."

"You know Kyoko, you might be my sister. But I'm not going to go easy on you."

"I wouldn't be here if I thought you were."

"Of course brat."

"I'm sure the foxes will have fun."

"Trickery always come easy for them."

"Like breathing."

Anko only smiled at her, but something was off about Kyoko, like she was deep in thought. "Come brat, what's bothering you."

"If that white skinned bastard thinks he can get me, he has another thing coming," Kyoko told her, but the scent of snakes kept bothering her. Something was off about Kabuto, sure, she was in the bingo book, so was Gaara, but he didn't tell them anything about her follow Jinchuuriki, but was more then happy to state hers. "Along with that fucking Kabuto. Anko, sissy, I think we have a spy on her hands. He smells like snakes."

"We do, do we?" Anko asked a smile on her face, she loved Kyoko's sense of smell, it was better then most trained shinobi, through she could be better with it, that's what she was for. "I think we have a prisoner to hunt down? Don't we, Kyo Kyo?"

"Is this going to be part of my training?"

"Of course dear. Along with making him wet himself."

"That's always the best."

"Now we just have to find him,"

"He's a medic, so I'm guessing the hospital."

"I knew there was a reason I like you."

"Because I'm pretty." Kyoko only gave her a smile smile, while putting her hands under her chin and flattering her eyelashes. She didn't know if it would work, since it never worked for Ino or Sakura. "Nope, that's not it. Maybe, it's because I'm not scared of getting dirty or your snakes. Now that I think about it, or blood, or mud, or bugs. We're fucked."

"How those things live as long as they do. I don't know." Anko only looked at the large animals walking underneath the tree they were sitting in. She loved the giant forest, and she knew only she and Kyoko found the place peaceful, most of the village would rather eat off a limp then have to enter the Death Forest.

"Because of their team mates."

"Poor little males."

"You only think that because they look at your breasts."

"Some women look at them."

"That cause they like women."

"Is Kyoko a lesbian?"

Kyoko only sighed at Anko's words, she knew her sister was comfortable with her sexuality. She didn't worry about dating anyone, since most people in the Leaf Village were either useless or trying to kill her. She was glad that Anko was comfortable with being Bisexual and didn't care what anyone thought, but she didn't know hers. "Who knows. Doesn't matter, most shinobi don't care about gender either way."

"When you don't know when you're going to die. You've gotta have fun."

"Of course."

"Which is way, you should show it off, I know someone's been developing."

"No thanks, I'm happy with people thinking I'm flat."

"When you're sixteen -"

"I know Sister, you've told me."

"It's a promise."

"Why don't we find this snake's bitch?"

"I like your idea," Anko told her, standing up she followed her red haired student. "Let's break this bastard's body... and spirit."

Kyoko only smiled at her sister, she didn't care that she found a village spy. She only cared about her loved ones, and that bastard worked for the person who hurt one of her loved ones. She also had to pay Gaara a visit, since he hurt Lee. She remembered Kabuto, he was the ass' right hand man and medic. So it would be a blow to his pride, if the white haired male were to die. "Come on sister, I'm sure his shift is about to finish."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Seventeen: Chunin Exams, Fox VS Fate

Kyoko looked at the crowd in front of her, Sasuke was brooding to her side. She knew what Kakashi was like, she knew what Sasuke was like. So she had kidnapped her 'team mate', she most likely ruined their grand entrance, she didn't care of Kakashi hated her for it, because she hated him for being a useless teacher, and for reading those books in public.

She wanted to fight the raven, and like Lee, show him that only hard work got you anywhere. Natural skill was great, and those who had it were lucky, but if they let it go to their heads, all it would do is make them met their maker, early.

"Welcome to the Chunin Exams," Genma said walking in front of them. He only looked at the Genin in front of him, they knew something was going to happen, but the Hokage hadn't told them.

"Kyoko and Neji stay in the arena, everyone made your way up to the waiting area," Genma told them, pointing to the red box. It was there so people couldn't bully Genin into losing their matches, she was sure, they were nobles who beated that Neji would win, she was sure Anko was going to make a lot of money, then again, she shouldn't allow herself to get to cocky.

"Give up," Neji told her, his long brown hair tied into a pony tail, the hair tie near the end. A smug smile on his face, as he looked at her with white eyes. He had a smug smile on his face, as he put his hand on his cream coloured shirt. "Fate has already declared me the winner."

Kyoko wanted to punch the look off his face, as she carefully swung herself into her first stance. "Who knew, I learned something today. Genma's fate, sorry to burst your bubble, but he hasn't declared anyone the winner."

Neji narrowed his eyes at her, he didn't recognize her fighting style. While he knew that she trained with Lee and Gai-sensei, he didn't know her abilities, but he beat she wasn't any better then Lee. "You're only going to lose. All our fate's are written already."

"Look, pretty boy," Kyoko told him, clenching her fist. She wasn't going to blow her secret, no one knew about her bloodlines and she wasn't going to tip her hand, not when she would need it later. "Fate has nothing to with a fight, skill does. So shut that mouth of yours, I won't hold back, I'll smack you across the fact like I've done to my bitch of a team mate. Neji, let me tell you, I'm many things, but unlike Hinata, I'm not going to be talked down to. So don't waste your breath."

"You're a failure and you'll always remain as such."

"I'm not going to quit because you can string together some petty words. Stop whining about things you can't chance. While we're there, blame those who deserve said blame, Hinata was three. You're anger is misleading, because you don't have the balls to stand up to the correct person."

"You know nothing about my life."

"No, but I do know you're a weakling who'll blame and berate someone." Kyoko only smiled when his smug expression dropped. "You're a bully, only picking on those who believe won't do anything back. Once someone does bite back, you're at a lose. Last years Rookie, but I have a feeling all Rookie's have sticks up their asses."

"You don't know what it's like to be a branch member."

"And you don't know what it's like to be without a family."

"That's why you're going to lose."

"I'm going to lose because I don't have parents?" Kyoko asked a glint in her blue eyes, she looked like a cat who had the mouse in a corner. "But nor did the fourth or Jiraiya, but they're some of the strongest shinobi in the village. You're petty fate meant nothing to them, and it means nothing to me. I'm not going to hold myself back, to make you feel better."

"You're never going to be Hokage."

"Who said I wanted to?" Kyoko only looked at him, as he looked at her with wide eyes. He had heard her shout she was going to be Hokage when they were younger. "You're thinking back to when I used to shout that, when I was three? Neji, Neji, kid's chance their minds all the time."

Neji only looked at her, he guessed she was like Tenten. He could talk most of his colleges from the Leaf to give up, not Tenten or Lee, but he guessed he could her to the list. He wanted to fight the rookie of the year, not the dead last.

"Genma, Neji, can we just start this?" Kyoko asked looking at them. She didn't care why he didn't like Hinata, she only cared about the fact that he almost killed one of her friends. She had sneak into both her and Lee's room. She had a healing seal, that should still be slowly working on repairing Lee's muscle and Hinata's heart.

She didn't care about Neji's childhood, she didn't care that his dad had been killed in his uncle's place, all she cared about was the damage he had done to Hinata's heart, had she arrived any later, it would have taken her two years for the organ to heal completely. To her, Hinata was too nice, when she was healing her, all the white eyed girl asked for, was for her not to kill her cousin, she had told her the reason Neji hated her. It just made her hate him all the more.

He frowned as he went into the gently fist, she only smiled at him. It wasn't going to work, she had seen Hinata practise learning the style for it to work. She had also spied on him during the month, mostly during her rare breaks. Anko knew not to push her too much, she had to learn about her enemy.

So she had spied on all of them, she loved shadow clones. It made spy work that much easier. Neji ran up to her, but when he went to hit her in the arm, she was on the the other side of the arena. He didn't know why she was dodging him, but he was going to put a stop to it.

Kyoko only smiled at him, she knew he couldn't tell the difference between her and a shadow clone. While she didn't need to use hand seals for the five basic elements, she didn't need Neji knowing that.

Kami forbid the adults from the Leaf thought the Kurama was taking over, if he was, then they'd all be dead. She knew he wouldn't take as much crap as she had.

'Fire style: fire ball jutsu,' Kyoko said through the basic handseals. She'd let Sasuke think she'd copied it from him, after all, he couldn't complain, he'd done the same to Lee. She knew it was a C-rank jutsu, but with enough control, a C-rank could do as much damage as an A-rank in a heartbeat.

When the fire cleared, Neji was standing in the middle of burnt grass. She only smiled at him, she made him tip his hand. She waited until everyone was looking at his smug face, as she only laced water to his ankle, flipping him upside down.

"Neji, we've wasted enough time talking," Kyoko told him, hands on her hips as water slowly danced around his body, only stopping when he was covered toe to neck in water. "But you see, now you're the one fate has gone against. But I don't believe in fate, you have no hope in getting out of that. I was going to snap your neck, but you can thank Hinata. She made me promise that I wouldn't."

"My weak cousin."

"At the moment, yes, she might be weak." Kyoko knew Hinata would grow, she was the only one she believed would live out of the girl's in her class. She knew her faith wasn't misplaced, but she wished Hinata could see it in herself, but she knew the girl was in the crowd. "But unlike other's, she has the potential to grow. Like you, her only enemy in her development is herself. When she stops believing she can't do something, she'll be able to achieve more then you or I will ever know. So stop putting her down, stop putting others down, the weak won't always stay weak. She stood up to me, and asked me to spare you. Not many do that, for that. She's strong, she's also the reason you're not a ball of water. So don't forget that."

"I can't be true."

"It's true. Unlike your class, or mine. I've killed and I'll continue doing so." She only smiled at the blue haired girl, a face among the faceless, she didn't care about the rest. Only Lee, Anko and Hinata. The rest could remain part of the crowd. "Such is the lifestyle I've picked, the one you've grown up with. Don't let silly marks define you, in the end your the one who'll determine how long you'll live and how far you'll reach."

"Kyoko Uzumaki, the winner," Genma said when Kyoko pressed the pressure point in the back of his neck. "Can Shikamaru and Temari came down into the arena."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Eighteen: Chunin Exams, Sound and Sand Invasion

Kyoko didn't know what she thought about the remaining fights. She was simply waiting for the signal, whatever that signal may be.

They were able to get a lot from Kabuto, but he had kept a lot hidden from them. At the moment, he was a babbling mess. Anko wasn't nice to him, but then again, nor was she.

White feathers, she thought before looking at the Hokage box. It was time for her to do her part, while Anko did hers.

Hiruzen knew he made a lot of mistakes in life, and now one of them were looking him in the eye. He wasn't strong enough to kill Orochimaru, and he doubted if the same thing happened with Kyoko, he wouldn't be able to kill her either. "Hello, Orochimaru, came back to see your sensei have you?"

"Of course he isn't," Kyoko said as she landed on the roof, a large purple barrier closing off the area as soon as she landed. She knew no one was going to get through that, through the ANBU didn't, seeing as one of them ran into the barrier only to burn to death. "I think he's aim is quite obvious. Burn down the Leaf, kill you. Of course, not many will take that too kindly."

"Kyoko, Kyoko," Orochimaru said, smiling as she narrowed her at him. Yellow eyes showing his frustration. "You've been a throne in my side for years."

"Someone has to be." Kyoko jumped to the third's side, she hated him, but she promised Anko that she would make sure the bastard didn't get his way, after all, she enjoyed being a throne in his side. "Besides, you only say that because I killed your pretty spies. Admit it, you were going to do the same. Only difference is, I was the one to get the information they found, not you."

She knew he was planning something for years, but she guessed he didn't plan on her killing so many of his men. Nor was he planning on her joining in on his fight with the Hokage.

She knew Anko was dealing with Gaara, she had seen her sister dragging some white haired male to the location her fellow Jinchuuriki had ran off to, as she went to the roof the white skinned bastard dragged the nutty old man.

"Of course, they're useless if they can be beaten by a child."

"Then you have no right to whine like one."

"Harsh Kyoko. You break my heart."

"I don't want to break your heart," Kyoko said as she placed herself in her first stance. She wasn't going to let this ass-hole get away with what he did to Anko. Her sister would get her revenge, either by her hand or Kyoko would do it for her. "I just want to break everything else."

-IceQueen-

Both Hiruzen and Kyoko kept an eye on the man in front of them. Orochimaru's skin was slightly burnt, since Kyoko had caught him in one of her fire jutsus. Hiruzen had slammed him with a mud wall.

Orochimaru had thought his sensei would be stronger, but he guessed old age was catching up with him, he was almost in his eighties. Besides, he had a secret weapon and he wasn't about to lose.

"Child,we need to be on our toes," Hiruzen whispered to Kyoko. He knew that smile, it was one Orochimaru would use when he thought he had something over his enemy. He was surprised Kyoko had helped him, while he had seen her grow up, he hadn't done anything to make her life any better. "He's going to pull something."

"Like that?" Kyoko whispered back, three coffins raising from the dirt. She knew this jutsu. Edo Tensei. The second had created it, and she had created a seal to stop it in it's tracks. "I really have too much time on my hands."

Two against three was much better, then two against four. She only smiled at Orochimaru as black lines danced across her arms, putting her hands on the roof, they attacked the coffin closed to her, stopping it in it's tracks.

Orochimaru only stared at her as the fourth's coffin burnt till there was no trace of it left. It didn't matter, the first and second Hokage's were the strongest during their time, and no one had the strength to match them. Not even their own students.

"Monkey, it seems we meet again," Tobirama said, he was annoyed that his own jutsu was used against him, but there was nothing he could really do about it. "Too bad we have to fight."

"Monkey..." Kyoko looked at the third, before looking at the three in front of her. Putting her hand over her mouth, it was all she could do not to crack up laughing. "I can see it, I can see it."

"Kyoko, there's more important things to worry about," Hiruzen told her, only rolling his eyes at the laughing girl. He only blinked at the seal on her ankle, light black lines were on the roof.

"Yes, acting like a child will get you killed," Tobirama told her. Orochimaru hadn't placed the tags in the back of their heads, so they could think for themselves. At the moment.

"Then how did Hashirama survive?" Kyoko asked pointing at the long haired brunette, sure, most people talk about how strong he was, but she found Mito Uzumaki's diary and she explained how childish her husband was. "Mito said he was more childish, then most children."

Hashirama only smiled at her, while Tobirama frowned. He didn't want to admit she had a point, not in front of his student.

"Besides," Kyoko continued, pointing at the man banging on the light blue wall. "Iruka needs to be more careful with his books, someone might steal one of them. I don't think Orochimaru's going to be getting past that seal anytime soon."

"Brat!" Orochimaru screamed. He would be able to break it, but he would need more time and he hadn't placed the tags in the first and second, meaning that they wouldn't hep him. "Think you've won, I'll show you."

"It's time for an old man to fix his mistakes," Hiruzen said, dusting off his black combat outfit. Kyoko only rolled her eyes, while grabbing the second and first's arms. The jutsu would break as soon as Orochimaru was dead. "Kyoko, think you can let down the barrier?"

"No," she told him, folding her arms in front of her chest. She wasn't going to risk letting the bastard get to the first or the second. It was the one thing she didn't need, that and the barrier had taken the entry fight to complete. "But I can place in the seal with him, or the first can bind him."

"Stupid old man," Orochimaru hissed, eyes narrowing at the old man in front of him. He would get Hiruzen for this. "Why don't you roll over and die?"

"And I'm sure some people have thought that about you," Kyoko told him. Closing her eyes, she knew the seal Hiruzen wanted to use, but she wasn't going to stop him. It was his life and he could end it the way he wanted. "Just no one was suicidal enough to say it to your face."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Nineteen: The Third Hokage's Death

"He didn't die," Kyoko whispered to herself. Orochimaru had gotten away, since he had realised both Hashirama and Tobirama as soon as Hiruzen had started to take his seal with him.

The first didn't tie him down, so she let the old man into her barrier, it wasn't like anyone had seen the thing. So no one could blame her. Sighing, she placed an umbrella over her head.

"It's like the earth is crying." Kyoko believed in many things, but she doubted the earth cried when someone died, she had killed and yet, nothing, but she guessed it just made people's mood worse.

"Kyoko what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked as he appeared next to her, he had spent three hours at the KIA stone, they had added Hiruzen's name to the list, along with others who had died during the invasion. "Aren't you meant to be down there? With the others."

"So are you."

"Kyoko."

"You know I was there," Kyoko told him, crossing her legs. Head balanced on her hands, while she placed her elbows on her knees. "I saw him commit suicide, don't say it wasn't, he was the one who ended him life. It's better for everyone that I stay here. Makes no difference."

Kakashi only looked at her, before looking at the funeral. She was right, he could see everything perfectly. The only difference was that they couldn't place a white flower on their graves. "So you're not going to join them."

"Nope."

"Then what's with the flower?" he asked pointing to the white rose that she had tucked on her right ear.

"I'm going to wait."

"Till what?"

"Till everyone's gone." Kyoko didn't know why he cared, he only cared about the Uchiha brat, so she didn't know why he wasn't there with him. That's if Sasuke even gave a crap about people dying around him.

"I see..." Kakashi said sitting down next to her. He didn't know if she was saddened by the Hokage's death, but she looked sad enough. "Guess I'll wait with you then."

"Won't they wonder where you are."

Kakashi looked at the sea of black, in their life style, black wasn't a hard colour to find, but he guessed everyone was wearing their best. Even Kyoko was wearing a formal black dress. "They're used to me."

"Like how we're used to you?"

"Exactly."

-IceQueen-

Looking at the picture, she didn't know how to feel towards the old man. She wanted to hate him, but he wasn't the one who ordered people to make her life miserable. Like she told Neji, blame those who deserve it.

"Looks like there's no reason to hate ya," she whispered to herself, arms crossed as she played with the white rose in her fingers. Sighing, she looked at it before placing it with the others. "Nor is there anything to forgive you for. Hating you will only cause me more harm in the future."

"So your still here," Sakura said as she walked behind her, pink hair in a low pony tail. She had looked for the girl's red hair, but she wasn't able to see her. "I should have known you would care."

"Whatever you say slut. You should leave, I'm not in the mood," Kyoko told, turning to face the pink haired girl. It looked like she was crying, but it wasn't going to make her pity the banshee. "Shouldn't you be bothering someone else? You're good at pissing off the wrong person. That skill's almost got you killed more times then I care to count, too bad Gaara couldn't kill you."

"What's that meant to mean?!"

"Really, even a three year would've understood the insult. What are you stupid."

"I'm the smartest girl in our class."

"Really? How many times do I have to tell you?" Kyoko asked, a smile going into her face. She didn't care that she looked crazy, she was getting sick of this girl. "I don't care what you think. I don't care if you live or die, in fact, I want you to die. I really do, and some days, I was so close to killing you myself."

"But why? I've never done -"

"You're right, you've done nothing. Nothing at all."

"Then why do you want me dead? Why do you treat me like trash?"

"Because you think you're such a victim."

"Huh?"

"You were bullied as a child, and now, you think that allows you to put others down. To treat others like trash," she told her. She was worst then Sasuke, she thought she had a hard childhood, but Ino had helped her. She was helped, and yet, Sakura continued to think she had the hardest childhood. "You get everything you want, yet, you think your a victim. But let me tell you this, I won't put with it. Either you get off your lazy ass and train, or I throw you off the nearest cliff."

"But I have to be a lady -"

"Then quit. Our forces don't need ladies," Kyoko mocked, hands on her hips. She was trying of waiting for Kakashi to give her a wake-up call. "You know what we need on our force, what we've trained for. Killers or healers. We need people who aren't scared of mud, sweat, bugs or nudity. Do you even know the threat of being weak? More so for women then men."

"Threat?" Sakura asked, slowly backing away. Kyoko only smiled at this, she slowly walked forward, she would have to leave after this. "What threat? What are you talking about?"

"Rape. You stay weak and you'll be raped." Kyoko had seen many things at her time in the red light distract. The people who lived there were nice, but they weren't treated with respect, those who visited were the worst. "You'll be raped and then killed, sometimes in the worse way possible. You know, when I was four, I watched a group a men rape a women, they pushed a broom into her vagina. She died in agony. Her womb, bowel and other organs were broken and torn apart."

"How? Why?"

"She was from the Red Light Distract."

Sakura only looked at her, her face going slightly green. Her mother told her only whored lived in that part of town, but even if she did, she didn't deserve to die in such a manner.

"There are some sick people in this world."

"There are and I'm looking at one of them," Sakura told her, hands at her side. "You're a cold blooded killer."

"So is everyone above Genin. Besides, there are people worse then I am."

"No there isn't!"

"You're still breathing aren't you?" Kyoko asked a smile on her face. "You're hearts till beating in your chest. Besides, I'm what the village wanted me to be."

"Yes." Sakura only blinked at her words, looking at the girl she recalled her mother calling her a monster when she was four. "And what do you mean 'wanted you to be'?"

"Look up 'Jinchuuriki'. Then you'll find out."

"Doesn't make you any better."

"Whatever, also, if I was the worst. You'd be dead. Everyone in this village would be dead," Kyoko told her, walking past the pink haired girl. She needed to go home and calm down, before she really did kill someone. "There's always going to be worse. So Sakura, I'd watch who piss of from now on. With some people, it'll only take one wrong word and you'll be six feet under."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty: The Great Jiraiya

Kyoko could only look at the white haired man in her living room, standing there looking at her book case. She had a few medical books written by Tsunade. She only looked up missing nin, and she knew the man in front of her wasn't one.

Still didn't explain why he was in her house. Going to her kitchen, she grabbed one of her frying pans, it looked like he couldn't sense anything. It helped that she had a habit of keeping close taps on her chakra.

"Who the fuck are you?" she asked as she hit him in the stomach with said frying pan, making him fly into her living room wall. "And who said you could be in my fucking house, leave before I bloody well kill you!"

"I'm the great Jiraiya!" he told her as she jumped to his feet, she only brought her weapon closer to herself.

"You wrote those porn books?" Kyoko didn't care what the man did in his free time, she just wanted him out of her house. She had seen Kakashi with them all the time, so she knew who wrote the things. "If you're for research, I'm afraid you've missed the bathing houses, but of course I'll warn Yuki that you're here. So don't brother with this distracts one. Now get out of my house!"

"Anko was right," Jiraiya said outloud, making her tighten her grip on her weapon, she should've just grabbed a knife. Narrowing her eyes, he continued like he didn't just break into a eleven year old's house. "We need to track down the next Hokage."

"That's great. Just the fuck out of my house."

"You're coming with me."

Kyoko only glared at him, she was getting sick and tired of him. Now he thought she was going to go with him? No thanks, she didn't feel like spending time with a pervert. She had better things to do, like that Sand nin. "For the last time, leave my house, before I knock you out of the window."

Jiraiya only continued his speech, and Kyoko knew the only way to get rid of him, was to do it herself. Swinging her frying pan, she whacked him in the stomach again, this time making him fly out of her window. Activating her seals, she went back to bed. It was too early for this bullshit, she could only deal with morons when it was at least six in the morning.

-IceQueen-

Walking to the village gates, she only smiled as she saw Izumo and Kotetsu. They knew her habits, they had, since they were the only ones she saw at the gate. "Hello Anko's boy toys."

"Kyoko," Kotetsu said putting his head in his hands. She was going to call them that for awhile, through he did blame Anko for the most part. "Another missing nin? Whose the unlucky soul this time?"

"Hito, went missing from Suna. He tried to kill someone high up." Kyoko looked at her bracelet's before signing the form. No one would miss her, and her friends were aware of her habits.

"And didn't know who I was?" Jiraiya asked as he walked up to the gate. He was looking for the brat all morning. He couldn't get back into her apartment, and Anko almost killed him when she dropped by.

"I don't care for perverts," she told him while walking away, he put his hand on her shoulder, making her spin around and kick him in his stomach, making him fly into a tree. "Now leave me alone."

"Kyoko Uzumaki," a women said, and Kyoko only stared at her grey hair. Sighing, she tipped her head to the side, whatever the elder wanted her for. It better be quick. "You are to go with Jiraiya and find Tsunade. Do not return until then, if she refuses to return. She'll be marked as a missing nin."

"Guess that explains my presence," Kyoko said, sighing as she crossed her arms. She was sure, that she was one of the few who wouldn't pity the last Senju, or care that she was the last of her clan. A missing nin, was a missing nin. "Guess I'm stuck with the pervert. You lot owe me."

"Great I can teach you something," Jiraiya told her. He wished he could've helped his goddaughter, but he was busy dealing with his spy network. "Just me, I think you'll love it."

"No thanks, I have a few things Anko wanted me to learn. I'd rather not deal with sissy's anger. If I don't, I'm pointing her in your direction."

-IceQueen-

"Okay, brat," Jiraiya said as they walked down the dirt road, she hadn't spoken to him since they left, instead all she had was hunt down a men with brown hair. What she did with him, he didn't want to know, but she did come back with a fourth bracelet. "Why are you ignoring me."

"You have yet to gain either my trust nor my respect," Kyoko told him, reading the book Anko had given her. It was about her sister's Taijutsu style, along with the book Gai had written about the subject. "And you have a long way to go to either of them."

"What, why?"

"Breaking and entering."

"Shinobi."

"Not an enemy, you dimwit."

"Brat."

"What, so now I can break into an alley's house," Kyoko asked, her lips in a thin line. She didn't want to be with this man. "And afterwards just expect them to do everything I ask of them? I'm not a bloody puppet. I don't care who you are, once we find this Tsunade, I don't want to see your ugly mug."

Jiraiya only looked at her, he was stunned. Last he heard, she was a careful girl, but he had been busy for the last nine years and he guessed anything could change in that time period. "Come on, brat, I'm not that bad."

"I wouldn't know."

"But I'm Jiraiya of the Sannin."

"Knew that. Sadly, it means nothing to me." She hated people who expected others to respect them, based on titles was a A-rank shinobi, but he was a shitty person. Same with the man behind her. "I respect your skills, but unless we're fighting, I only know you broke into my house and write porn books."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-One: Tsunade, Granddaughter of the First

"You must be Tsunade?" Kyoko asked as she seat in front of two women, a busty blonde and a short haired raven. She only sighed, since she was eye level with the blonde's large breasts.

"What of it brat?" Tsunade asked as she drank her saki. She knew only one clan that had red hair, and as far as she was aware her niece had died during the fox's attack.

Kyoko sighed, she didn't know what was with the Sannin and calling her a brat, but she had all three of them calling her that. "You don't smell like snakes, so I doubt you know."

"What does that mean brat?"

"Orochimaru attacked the Leaf village a few days ago," Kyoko told her, she didn't know were Jiraiya was, but she guessed he saw a pretty women. All she needed to distract that men was a pretty women with a nice ass or chest. "Anko and I killed his medic a few days before it. So know he'll need someone to heal his arms, since Hiruzen was able to take away that part of his soul."

"What makes you think I'll heal his arms."

"To bring back everything you love."

Tsunade only looked at her, she didn't know the child, but so far she had guessed pretty correctly. Orochimaru hadn't come to see her, but she guessed he was still licking his wounds, or was trying to find her. "Where's Jiraiya, he put you up to this."

"I'm afraid pervert had nothing to with this," Kyoko told her, folding her legs on the seat. "I think I lost him near on of the other pups, or was it a whore house? I don't know, I don't care. If does come, he'll most likely offer to bring back you're loved ones, but would you risk your and..."

"Shizune," she said wrapping her arms around Tonton. Shizune smiled at the small red head, who only blinked at her with confusion.

"Your and Shizune's life to bring them back?" Kyoko finished, she wondered why Shizune was being nice to her. Sure, she hadn't talk to the women, but she had a feeling that the tall raven was going to confuse her. Most of the time. "Cause even I can tell you, if they love you. They wouldn't want you to risk your life, getting them back."

"Why are you here?" Tsunade asked, arms under her beast. She knew about Edo Tensei, but she never cared to learn more then it's name. She guessed it was now coming back to bite her. "Why are you telling me this."

"To bring you back princess," Jiraiya told her, as he walked towards them. He didn't know how Kyoko found Tsunade so quickly, it usually took him a few days.

"Cars, Sake, slugs and hormones," Kyoko told him, looking at the bottle of sake in front of Tsunade, she had a feeling she was going to need it. He looked at with surprise, was she reading his mind. "No, moronic pervert. You asked out loud, again."

"Brat, that's something you and I can agree on," Tsunade told her. Taking a sip from the sake bottle, she looked at her team mate. "She doesn't look like she's trying to drag me back, you baka."

"There isn't a point," Kyoko told her, putting her hands on her knees. It wasn't her business if she came back or not, well, it was if she decided not to. "The elders said if you don't come back, you'll back marked down as a missing nin. Hiruzen might have understood, but the elders aren't going to be kind. They most likely don't know what the word means."

Jiraiya only groaned, he could tell this wasn't going to end well. According to Anko, Kyoko will give anyone lip. She had told him, that her little sister had once had a screaming match with the elders.

Tsunade only looked at her, marked down as a missing nin? She never wanted to go back to the Leaf, but she had promised to keep her old boyfriend's sister safe.

"Also, I made my name hunting down missing nin. One wrong move, Medic or not, I'll be forced to remove your head from your shoulders." Kyoko only shrugged as she leaned against her seat. It was really up to her, if she lived or died.

"You can't be older then twelve," Tsunade said her eyes going wide, while Jiraiya pushed to the side, at least if he was next to her, he could stop Kyoko from jumping over the table to kill the blonde.

"So?"

"How could you hunt down missing nin."

"I'm in the bingo book if you don't believe me."Sighing, she only looked at the women. "Look I don't know you, you don't know me. All that matters is that the village needs you, my friend needs you. There's only so much a seal can detect."

"Brat, that sounded flat," Jiraiya told her, he loved the village and he wished he hadn't hesitated when Orochimaru turned traitor. He would kill Tsunade if he had to, but she made it sound like she couldn't care less. It look like he would have to keep an eye on Kyoko. "Don't you care about your home?"

"Besides from a handful of people. Nope."

"Why don't we get some food."

"Why not. Also, if you would be so kind," she told him, as Tsunade started glare at him. "I think Tsunade wants you to stop looking down her top, she might kill you and I'm not going to stop her."

"Brat."

"I'll tell the elders we were abused."

"Jiraiya," Tsunade growled, pulling him up from his shirt. She was getting sick of his ways, she'll deal with him, he had a young girl with him and she didn't need someone else picking up his habits. "Why don't we go somewhere to talk."

Kyoko only looked at Shizune, a smile on her face. She had watched Tsunade drag Jiraiya out of the building, screams of pain were soon followed. "Shizune."

"Yes, Kyoko?" Shizune asked, she was used to her sensei, but she had a feeling that Kyoko wasn't.

"I want to be like her when I'm older. And Anko."

-IceQueen-

"You look like shit," Kyoko said as Jiraiya sat down next to her, Tsunade sitting next to Shizune. The raven looked worry, but Kyoko had a feeling that he was used to the beating. "Also, I've , okay? Or would you like some meat with that?"

"What type of meat?" Jiraiya asked ignoring her jab at his black and blue covered skin. If she was anything like Kushina, he was worried.

"Chicken, lamb and pork."

"Why those three?"

"Don't like them. Order your own damn food."

"Kyoko," Shizune said pulling her attention away from the white haired male, she had a feeling he had been beaten up enough for one day. "You were saying how you've been studying Medical Ninjutsu."

"I need some pointers, but I'm getting there."

"You know Medical Ninjutsu?" Tsunade asked, she knew many didn't pick up the art, since it took years to train in. Along with a number of chakra control exercises.

"Yes, I mostly heal animals, since no one will let me touch them," she told her, smiling when she saw her expression. "I was able to get my hand on a couple of your books, it helped a lot in the beginning."

"Was anyone watching."

"At first, Itachi and Shusui," Kyoko told her, it had been years since anyone watched her train. "But since then, no. No one's watched."

"You could have hurt yourself."

"I don't think anyone would have cared."

"Brat."

"Nine tails. I'm his Jinchuuriki."

"Kyoko, you're not meant to tell anyone that." Jiraiya looked around to see if the Akatsuki were around, through he didn't know if their spies were. She didn't know the danger she was in.

"Why not?" Kyoko asked, as far as she was aware of, she could tell anyone she damn well wanted to. "Last time I checked, the law only forbidden others from telling the next generation. I can, and will, tell anyone I fucking want to."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Two: Real Strength and Coming Home

"So why do you want me back?" Tsunade asked looking at her team mate. She knew the elders wouldn't threaten her, unless they felt like they had no other choice. "I doubt they want to see me for the good old times."

"They want you to be the fifth Hokage," Jiraiya told her, Kyoko just nodded as she continued eating. No one knew her here, so the changes of their being poison in her meal was almost non-extent.

"What if I don't to?"

"It's you or him," Kyoko told her. While she had just met her, she knew she what it took to put the elders in their place. "And I don't know about you, but I'd rather he never be put into such a place. Image what he'd do, he'll look down women's tops and they wouldn't be able to hit him, since that would be treason."

"Brat, I'm not that bad," Jiraiya said as he jumped up into one of his poses. "Besides, I'm not a pervert, I'm a super pervert."

"And how is that any better?"

"Those who want to be Hokage, are just stupid," Tsunade told them, looking into her cup. She loved her grandfather, but he had died young. Why? Nothing, her family was gone, because they wanted to look after a village that never changed.

"Wasn't your grandfather the first?" Kyoko asked, she didn't expect the women to be jumping her seat with joy, but she hadn't expected her to disrespect her own family, sh knew Kushina would hit her over the head if she said anything like that.

"Her great-uncle was the second and she was taught by the third," Jiraiya told her. "She has links to almost all of the Hokage's."

"Her niece married the fourth," Kyoko said yawning, she honestly didn't care. "I get it, I get. I know and I don't care."

"Why not?"

"Edo Tensei, the Uchiha clan... must I go on?"

"He was. I loved my grandfather, but he died young for what?" she asked, everyone she loved was dying on her. And she couldn't do a thing about it. "For a village that'll never change? They don't care if the shinobi die, it's no better then the clan wars."

"I think being Hokage is harder then it looks," Kyoko admitted looking at her plate. She had finished eating, but something in Tsunade's eyes reminded her of someone.

"What?"

"When I was a child, I'll admit, I wanted to be Hokage, but the reason I wanted to so was selfish," she said putting her head on her hands, closing her eyes as she listened to the sounds around her. "I wanted everyone to stop hating me, but then I realised something. Even if that did happen, they'd still hate me. If you want to run a village, you have to put your own feelings aside, do what's best for everyone, in both the long run and the short run. Do things you don't want to, the first and second might have died in wars. But I believe they did so for the same reason as everyone else."

"And that reason would be?"

"To protect their loved ones. To protect everything that's dear to them." She knew she sounded like a child, hopeful and silly, but she had a feeling this was what Tsunade needed, a remainder. "I'm sure the first wasn't thinking about the village when he passed, I doubt the second did either. But how their family can't be hurt by the ones they took with them, how their students can live to see another day. Friends, family, not nameless faces and titles. That was their strength, their reason to fight. So Tsunade, let me ask you? What's yours, what drives you to become stronger? To continue to live? Only then, can you truly understand their reasons."

"The reason for my strength?" Tsunade asked herself. She had become a medic, because she wanted to protect her baby brother. Her family, to make her grandfather proud. But he was gone, killed during the second shinobi war. Along with her boyfriend, since she wasn't strong enough to safe him.

Looking at her behaviour, she might as well be spitting on their faces. On their hopes and dreams, both had wanted to protect their home, and here she was running from the Leaf. However, she still had Shizune, she had Tonton and Jiraiya was still alive. She hadn't lost everyone, and she would make sure she never did.

-IceQueen-

"Brat, what was that about?" Jiraiya asked he leaned against the door of Kyoko's hotel room, she had paid for her own, since she didn't want to share with a pervert. It was the same one Tsunade and Shizune were in, they were the ones who made sure there was enough room.

"She needed to be reminded," Kyoko told him, putting her hands on her crossed knees. Sighing, she pulled her hair out of her long pony tail. "I could see it in her eyes. She just needed a push, along with getting over her fears. But the fact she's scared of losing those around her would be quite common for those who fought in the second and third war, don't you think? She'll heal, just give her time."

"But Kakashi -"

"Doesn't know anything. I was one mission with him, along with skipping most of their training sessions. You're more likely to get something truthful from Ibiki."

"You-"

"I really don't like Sasuke and Sakura. I have heart you know, not even I'm a heartless monster."

"And why?"

"None of your business."

"The village."

"Meh."

"Meh?"

"Well, you're hearing works."

"And you're a shinobi, why?"

"What else could I have done?" Kyoko only rolled her eyes at his expression, like anyone else would want her working for them. Fighting for a village that didn't like her, it was the only way she could survive. "Shizune, you can come in. Warning, Jiraiya's being an idiot."

"She agreed to come back," Shizune told them, a smile on her face. Tonton held gently in her arms. She was glad she was going back. Even if she wasn't going to go back, she was, she had told her up front that was her plan.

"I guess she didn't want you to get hurt."

-IceQueen-

"Tsunade," Kyoko said looking out of the window. She had trouble sleeping sometimes, and it looked like tonight she was going to get little sleep. "You can come in, both Shizune and Jiraiya have left."

"You never did tell me why you stopped wanted to be Hokage," Tsunade told her as she sat on the spare bed, she might fell asleep here,she might not. Looking at the girl, she could see Kushina. "And do you know who you're parents are?"

"Because I realised, I didn't like paper work. FIY, clones, shadow clones," she told her, looking at the women. She was the first to notice, she felt that the village was blind, it wasn't like she didn't tell anyone her last name. "My will isn't that strong, even I can put up with so much hatred. Parents, I know my mum and dad. Kushina? She was your niece, was she not?"

"So I do have family left?"

"And I actually have family. Have no idea how to feel about it, but I'll get used to the idea."

"You better brat."

"I don't have a choice in the matter."

Tsunade only rolled her eyes. She thought Kushina's baby had died during the attack, the elders had some questions to answer, and they better give her a good reason not to cave in their skulls. A really good reason.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Three: The Fifth Hokage and Training Advice

"The Fifth Hokage; Tsunade Senju!"

Kyoko only smiled as she watched the ceremony, she would have to tell her about her plan, but she was sure Orochimaru would want someone to replace Kabuto. And she was pretty sure, he didn't know who ratted him out.

Either way, she was going to do it, with or without Tsunade's permission. She was just glad she that she wasn't wearing those white robes, since item of clothing didn't cover her large breasts. They were designed for men, not for women.

Kyoko knew she would have to disappear soon, there was going to be a festival in Tsunade's honour and like most celebrations, she wanted to have no part in it.

She would have to meet with Tsunade tomorrow, since she would be bogged down with paper work, or she was already getting clones to start on it.

"Good luck," she whispered to herself as she nodded at her aunt, she didn't know what Tsunade was, so she just called her, her aunt and left it at that. "Hopefully Anko will understand, along with Lee and Hinata."

-IceQueen-

"Why won't this work?" a voice said and Kyoko just paused, walking over to a clearing her eyes widened. Sakura was trying to heal a kit, a poor baby fox. "I didn't mean to hurt you. Why does Mum say foxes are evil? Just because one attacked the village?"

"You're causing it more pain," she told her, while gently shoving to the side. There was a cut on it's hind leg, Kyoko didn't look at Sakura, since she was sure the pink haired girl had followed her suggestion. "You suck at this."

"Sorry Kyoko, I didn't mean to hurt him," Sakura told her. Sasuke had told her what he thought of her, and it was the same as what Kyoko told her. She had also spoken to her grandfather, and he was disappointed in her actions. "I was trying to practice, and I hit the poor thing."

"Poor thing," Kyoko asked pulling the baby fox onto her lap, she only eyed the girl in front of her. Something had changed since she left, like a light switch had turned on in her brain. "Don't you know the village doesn't like foxes."

"Because the nine tails attacked the village."

"You looked it up, didn't you?"

"Everything finally makes sense. The fourth didn't kill the nine tails," Sakura said, she had looked up seals, along with the nine tailed beasts. "Gaara's one isn't he? He has one sealed in him."

"He does."

"I guess the fox isn't the only thing I've hurt."

"Killed your changed with duck-butt?" Kyoko joked, it was the only thing she knew about Sakura, since it was the only thing she had allowed herself to show.

"No, I killed my changes of having you and Sasuke as team mates," Sakura told her, she had to learn to control her temper. She had to prove herself to her grandfather, and the first step was moving out of her parents. "He told me what thought about me."

"It wasn't pretty."

"It was the same thing you've been telling me for months."

"You know I don't like Sasuke."

"And Sasuke doesn't like me."

"He only cares about revenge."

"I can see that now," Sakura told her. He could only see his one goal, she wanted to make her grandfather proud. It was the reason she started training, she wanted to stay with Ino, but now she lost her friend. "I was training, but all I ended up doing was hurting a innocent fox."

"What do you know. There is a brain up there," Kyoko joked, a smile on her face. She had found herself smiling more, but if her plan went ahead, this might be the last chance she had. "You know Tsunade wants to start a Medic program, I could point her in your direction."

"Medic Program?"

"Yes, you have the chakra control for it. You only lack the chakra, but I'm sure Shizune and Tsunade will fix that pretty quickly." Kyoko only placed her finger on her lip, she didn't think Sakura would ever listen to her advice, but at the same time, she didn't think the girl would ever train. "Also, get off that goddamn diet. You'll remain flatter then a board if don't eat, you'll train any fat off, if that's what your worried about."

"I see," Sakura said, she always thought that Kyoko would hate her, but she guessed since had started to care about her training, she might be treated the same as Hinata. "I won't always be left behind."

"Please, it'll take you a few hundred years to catch up," Kyoko told her, while standing up. Placing the kit on the ground, where he ran off to find his mother. "And even then, you might still be eating my dust."

"No way," Sakura said as she stood up a giant smile on her face. "One day you'll be watching my back. Nine tails, or not nine tails."

Kyoko only rolled her eyes as she turned to walk away. Pausing, she realised she had shown more trust in Sakura then she had Kakashi, the pink haired girl had gained her respect. "I doubt it, but if that's you goal. Train and train hard, but took a good look, because will forever in front of you."

-IceQueen-

"Show yourself," Kyoko said as she stood in front of her apartment. She knew everyone would be sleeping or working, but when a men jumped behind her, she had a sword pointed at him. "What do you want."

"My Master has a message for you," he told her, keeping his hood over his head. He hated being this, but he had to do as he was told. "He wants you to join us in Sound."

"Please do tell him to give me a month," she told him. She needed that long to plan, along with make sure she tied up any lose ends. "With how everything is, it might take awhile for everyone to calm down. I wouldn't want to get, now would I? That and I might learn something from Tsunade."

"Of course Mistress."

"You might want to go," she told him pointing to the back, no one went into the forest and she wondered if Tsunade would do anything about it, she was going to tell her, but she might as well make use of it while she could. "Wouldn't want Senju to know you were here. I'll be useless if Danzo gets wind of this, or if Tsunade throws me n jail, now wouldn't I?"


	25. Chapter 25

Book Two: Fox's Tricks and Illusions

'All reality is an illusion.'

Kyoko Uzumaki had fled from the Leaf, becoming a missing nin in the eyes of many. Through she's sure that no one will look close enough to figure out the truth, not that she wants anyone seeing through the number of illusions her grand trick will need.

'And it hides things people don't want to see, don't want to know. Through, we all don't have the luxury.'

 _I hope you enjoy the second book to the series. The Prologue is now uploaded to Fanfiction. A Beta will be needed, since I have some trouble with grammar (as most of you have noticed), and I'll miss words, since I've read the chapter a million times and my brain will add it, without me actually adding it. Thank you._

 _BrittanyWilton_


End file.
